Perplexed
by iRibbon
Summary: They Have No Idea...Or do they? She Met Him In The Summer. He Wondered Who She Was. The Internet is a powerful thing. SasuxSaku
1. Hiding

**Perplexed**

_**By: PikaBoo.LoVe**_

**Pairing: Sasuke/Sakura**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and well that's about it… The Songs are owned by the singers/bands, and the reviews are owned by you.**

**Warning: The First Chapter Of Every Story Usually Sucks!**

**----**

HIDING

This was finally it… It was finally the day… I was in High school!

Oh how anti-climatic, lets just forget all the fluff and get on with the real story. My name is Sakura Haruno. OR formally known as the queen of geeks, dorks, dweebs, nerds, losers, know it all's, etc.

I usually have the feeling I can never really…well…talk to people. I always seem to back out of things. Many students would choose to go out and party all night, get drunk and probably get laid by one of the many number of jocks. Yes I am still a virgin, and I am proud. But enough about me not getting "Down and Dirty" with one of the jocks or some other guy who has hormonal problems. Then again…which teenage guy does not?

I am in grade ten, and you know how I said "it was finally the day I was in high school!" well yes I am, but in grade ten. The teachers at my new school could not find enough teachers to teach us grade nine courses so we stayed back in middle school for another year. Oh well I guess there is a first time for everything.

This summer I really had nothing to look forward to. I figured I would ride through a number of books, maybe review a few notes. But I would spend most of the summer on the computer, playing some games that I could find on the Internet. Although when the first month of summer was coming to its end, and I came across this game site where I could play games, as well as talk to others on the web.

My username.

ChemicalPink.

I loved chemistry so I decided to go with that. My hair was pink as well…oh yes forgot to describe myself. I am finally an actual height! I was 5 foot and a half. How sad… I wasn't even 5 foot1. But during the summer…must have been something I ate I grew a few more inches and now I am 5 foot 3. Still I am short, but it is better than nothing…I guess. I have long pink hair that reaches my mid back, but is usually in a messy bun. I go to school wearing the school uniform of course, but when I arrive home I wear slacks. My eyes are a bright green color, I wish they weren't so well bright…I would have enjoyed a nice dull color green but I guess you can't really change that. Besides I hate contacts.

I was playing a game of blackjack on the game site. I never played blackjack but I caught on and was playing like a pro in 10 minutes. It was me, and only me playing the game until a username of.

Ekusas entered.

I never took much notice too him because I was too into my game of black jack to even know he was there until he said.

"Chemicalpink? What are you? Hydrogen from the Periodic table of elements?"

I blankly looked at the screen and saw what the person had written, from the choice of their name and the color of their text. Green. I figured it was a guy, although wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Ahem. If you took a quick look at the periodic table of elements, you would see the color of the box is pink. The others are different colors."

I decided I could just reply it wouldn't hurt me, besides the guy didn't know me so I can always hide behind the internet…

'and hide the fact I am a real coward' I thought to myself and laid my fingers upon the keyboard itself. And I began typing.

"Very Funny. Your one to talk, Ekusas."

"Mmhmm, having your time of the month? I was only joking."

"I realized that the moment you entered the first sentence for me to read. And no it is not."

"Oh so you did read it?"

This person asked to many questions.

"Yes."

"So why did you choose your name?"

"Its should not be of concern for you."

"I was Just asking. But if you want to be formal fine, I am Ekusas, and if you get to know me better maybe I will tell you my actual name."

"I highly doubt that."

"You never know"

"Very True" I wrote back. I was actually beginning to enjoy this conversation with this boy.

"You seem intelligent"

"Why thank you, although I cant say the same about you."

"Your one to talk Mr. Green text" I laughed at the way I responded. Wow how the internet could surprise you in such, interesting ways.

"Oh didn't you hear that green is the new red?"

"Really. I thought that was only during Christmas"

"Oh Dang. You are correct. My apologizes I guess you are like most girls, color observant"

"Hardly. Any moron can see that red and green are Christmas colors."

"Ah Touché"

So that's where we started. In a game room on the Internet playing blackjack. Not the most romantic thing in the entire world. But it was a start.

From then on… I began to fall in love with Ekusas. He added me on his friends list and I accepted. We began talking every night and sometimes during the day, but mostly during the evening. It was summer vacation so I could stay up all night long, and apparently he could as well.

I knew that an online relationship was a real stupid thing to get involved in. But, after the amount of time I talked to him and realized he was just an amazing guy, it seemed that an online relationship was the last of my worries. Everyday during the summer I would wake up and look forward to actually living the day to its fullest. Just saying his name out loud or repeating his name in my mind would just send shivers down my spine.

He was a very calm and cool laid back kind of guy. He enjoyed science classes as much as I did, and he also liked politics. He said when he grew up would like to become a leader in a political party and go down in history, as the man who made change in the country he lived in. He also enjoyed sports; he said he was on the basketball, swimming, soccer, football, and the tennis team in his school. He was going into grade ten as well, so that meant we were in the same range of age.

I told him I was in grade ten as well and enjoyed science, art, music, and physed not so much. I also told him I was entering grade ten after the summer vacation and finally enter high school. He found it quite humorous that I haven't been in an actual high school before. Of course I have walk in one, but to attend classes I had to agree on him on that. He learnt my weaknesses and my strengths; I learnt that he only dated only one girl because his best friend badgered him into doing it. He enjoyed my opinions on the average male, but sometimes it hit a soft spot.

As the days began passing the sun starting to rise later and set earlier, we really began getting very close. But that dreadful day had come. The last day of the summer vacation. Its funny how summer is usually so boring until the last few weeks of it. That is what annoyed me, well…the part that I wouldn't get to spend as much time as I would like talking to him, like I did during the summer. He said it was a bummer for him as well, he said he got into a 11th grade politics class, and I was happy that he did. Although he was still chicken about the whole, I am going to be the only 10th grader with a group of 11th graders. But that was another sidewalk we walked upon.

We finally exchanged e-mails so we could chat when we came home from school, and maybe even help each other on some homework assignments. And there it was…

The Shutdown Button…

ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO SHUTDOWN?

Yes

No

Cancel.

I move my curser towards the button with the letters.

Y

E

S

Attached to it. And that was it.

The end of summer.

---

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I heard the alarm clock ring but thought it was just an annoying buzzing noise from the dishwasher or maybe mom was working with the laundry machine, early like she used to do. Ugh the laundry machine…I hate that thing. Killed my cell phone the bloody demon.

"6:30am"

I groaned and sat up and growled remembering yesterday was the last day that I could just lay back, relax, and spend endless hours talking to Ekusas. I sighed and looked at the calendar that was hung on the wall opposite of my bed.

"September 7"

I looked over my shoulder and look at my computer screen. I yawned sat up and sat back down on my little stool in front of my computer screen, I switched on the monitor and saw a message.

---

Bleep.

**From: Ekusas **

**To: Chemical Pink**

**Subject: Im Awake**

Morning sleepy head, I can only imagine what your hair looks like in the morning. One thing for sure it must look better than mine does at the moment.

**READ.**

**From: REPLY. Chemical Pink**

**To: Ekusas**

**Subject: Reply Im Awake**

Don't be so modest. How was your sleep? Mine, I need more. The alarm clock and I didn't get off to a very good start on the first day back at school.

**REPLY.**

**From: Ekusas **

**To: Chemical Pink**

**Subject: Reply Im Awake**

Mmhmm If were aiming to being modest it would have been towards myself. And sleep; of course I didn't get enough of it. But it was not the alarm clock that gave me a rough start; say thank you to my obnoxious brother.

What are you thinking about?

**SEND. READ.**

**From: REPLY. Chemical Pink**

**To: Ekusas**

**Subject: Reply Im Awake**

How very kind of you Ekusas. What am I thinking about? Bashing you in the head with my alarm clock. Nah im thinking about how my first day of school is going to be like. Im so nervous, but I guess that goes with everyone the first day back to school.

The word for me today is.

Optimism. Underline. Underline. Underline.

Anyway ill see if I can enter the world of the web when I get back from school. Some of us have to take a shower and get to school on time. Have a fun time at school though. Ok?

**SEND.**

Shutdown…

---

20 minutes later and I was rushing like a rabbit trying to get the last carrot out of a box. I couldn't believe that I was side tracked with Ekusas e-mail. That boy, he always puts a smile on my face, even though I know I am going to drown in the world of numbers, Shakespeare, and the dreaded biology lessons.

I slid down the rail of my stairway and grabbed the 20-dollar bill my mom left me on the counter for the first day of high school. We had a huge discussion on what to bring, and what not to bring for lunch on the first day of high school. I figured that buying lunch was the safest road to follow.

I grabbed my keys and my mini back-pack and stuffed a few sticks of gum in my back pocket, hopefully it would not melt while I sat my butt on a chair the entire day and make a huge pink sticky stain in my pants, that my mother would not be so thrilled about.

I took a quick peek at myself in the mirror and nodded in approval. I had to admit. I look just, lovely. I headed for the door, opened it, locked it and stuffed the keys in my pocket. I grabbed my rollerblades, put them off and began skating to school.

---

The first thing I see when I get to the front of the school is nothing. Absolutely nothing. Did I get the dates wrong? Was I that late? Was it lunch already? I looked at my wrist and saw nothing there. Damnit! I forgot my watch! I slide my Ipod out of my sweater pocket and took a look at the time.

"9:00am"

'Classes do not start until 9:20…where is everyone?' and then it came. My panicking I didn't know what to do so I flung out all my schedules, and calendars, and found my agenda. Yup September 7th. The first day of school, so where was everyone?

I groaned.

"How infuriating this first day of high school can be" I grumbled to myself and someone tapped me on the shoulder, I turned around and saw this old man looking straight at me. His smile was so huge I thought his fake teeth might have fallen out.

"Infuriating? That's a word you do not hear often."

"Im sorry sir. I just do not know where all the students are, im sort of new to this school and I have no idea where I even am."

"Calm down. Everyone is inside in the auditorium, it's a assembly but it was only mandatory for the students who have a average lower than a 80 percent."

"Oh, well thank you. But where should I be headed"

There was that huge smile again. Gosh that was one of the things I wish I had never seen. An old man giving me a huge smile, if I didn't know any better he was probably just trying not to laugh at my freakish pink hair.

"Probably to your first class, just stand by the door and begin reading a book to keep you busy. When the bell rings your teacher will be at your class. If your lucky you may even get the back seat of the class."

"I prefer the second row to the front. But thanks anyway…Mr?"

"Evans. I am the genealogy teacher, for the 11th grade classes, although I don't mind helping the new students in the school."

"Thank you again Mr.Evans"

---

I walked cautiously into the classroom thinking maybe the boogie man or even a kindergartener would grab me and pull me into a dark corner, and I would never see the next day, and…and…the cops would find my dead body on the highway with birds poking at my dead flesh. With one of my eyes rolling to the back of my head and blood oozing out places I never knew blood actually flowed through.

I shook my head and brought in a deep breath, there was nothing more terrifying than the first day of school. Everything is so new to you, like a new born baby, every thing they see, touch, feel, smell, taste is all new. I felt that way, but my mom wasn't here to hold me in the warmth of her arms, which made my body shiver a lot faster than it had.

I took another step into the classroom and looked around it was empty. Or so I thought.

"Boo!"

I screamed and everything went…

BLACK.

---

I stirred for a moment and finally came to. There was a bright light above me and it shone right into my eye. There were two people hovering my body, but my eye sight was still blurry so I couldn't quite tell who they were.

"Mom…"

"Dad…"

I clenched my teeth as the light got brighter, I layed my arm across my forehead and shadowed the bright light.

"Sweet pea, we wont be able to see if your pupils are in full vision yet if we cannot see them." It was a female voice for sure, she sounded quite old but very kind. Then it came to me, I was dead…this must have been one of God's angels. I was in heaven…I was raped! Oh why as I stuck in such of position.

"Am I…are i…how am…am I dead?"

I heard laughing, or maybe it was cackling. Oh no it was worse than I thought, I went to the one place that no one ever wanted to visit. The home of the all mighty, Devil and Satan, how could have I been so blind as a child! I knew I shouldn't have stolen all those cookies from the cookie jar at camp when I was four! I knew it was bad news! Now I was stuck in the worse place possible. Hell.

"Im sorry for stealing those cookies! I just couldn't resist! They were chocolate chip and so chewy and delicious! I never thought it would bring me here, please take me back! I will be a better person!"

"I think she's nuts"

"Pumpkin, don't panic your fine, you just got a slight fright, fell and hit your head is all. You fine." I moved my arm away from my face and brought my body up I looked around and my vision came to. It looked like a very clean room, there was a book shelf on the right hand side, a door on the left a window behind me, the bed I was lying on and a bunch of shelves painted white.

"Hey im sorry, I never thought you would get that scared. I just couldn't help myself, is your head okay?"

I rubbed my eyes and the minute the person mentioned my head, here came the pain. It was nausiting and sore. I moved my hand behind my head and rubbed it, there was a small bump and my hair was down, not in a bun like it usually was. This was weird…

"What are you talking about?"

"You were taking your time to enter the classroom, and I could see you were nervous but I couldn't help but give you a quick scare. Sorry again about the head thing"

"Sir may you please get this young lady some tea, and a coffee with milk for me as well while your at it."

"Bu-" She cut him off with a quick wag of her finger and he nodded and left the room. I shook my head and pulled off the hair band on my wrist and pulled my hair back up. "Where…where am I?"

"The nurses office dear, do you need an Advil for that bump or some water? You hit your head pretty hard on that desk." She said kindly taking a seat on her stool.

"No im fine, thank you." I gave her one of my trademark reassuring smiles. Yes I did need the Advil like a person needed air, but I didn't want to be a bother on my first day at this new school.

"All right then, I will just put your name in the school files and let your teachers know you are in the nurses office."

"There is no need for that really, I will be leaving the moment I get my legs to wake up."

"Nonsense you are all ready dazed as it is, when Mr. Uchiha comes back with your tea you may leave. But you are not going anywhere before you hydrate yourself first." She shook her head and continued "Silly boys, always getting the girls in problems. Not any different from my other schools I have worked at."

I sighed not really wanting to hear another old person remembering their past. I wanted to get out of this office as fast as I could. I hated being in secluded places, then again I didn't like crowds either. So this was okay too.

She began laughing and smiled at me. "Did you know you are the first student who has came here? Lucky you"

I laughed nervously and looked to the side. Wonderful, this is exactly the way I wanted to start the new school year. Getting hit in the head from a quick scare from someone and being told stories that I don't really care about. All my dreams have come true.

I heard a quick click from the door and sighed in relief when the boy came back with my tea. He handed it to me and just stared at the tea that was now in my possession. He looked back up at me again and I could see his jaw stiffen. He turned his attention to the teacher and handed her, the coffee she asked for. She nodded and he left the room and muttering _'sorry about the head'_ before he left. I looked at him astonished and just shrugged it off. Whatever.

---

I finally left the nurses office when I finished my tea and she told me a few stories about the old country. How riveting…

I looked around and gulped. Oh right.

I was the new kid, and I had no idea where I was going. I looked left and right and just saw long, dark, gloomy hallways. There was no life to them, just long and empty. This just made me more nervous than before. I pulled out a mini map I had in my back pocket of the school and looked at it.

"Science class. Biology. Room: 210. Mr. Akamatsu" I looked at the map I found the room. This shouldn't be too hard to find, I mean its just a three story school.

_20 minutes later…_

"straight then turn left…wait no, right…STAIRCASE? I didn't see one! Staircase my ass, im looking at the big map."

I walked over to the map and look up at it.

**DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU ARE?**

(We don't either. Good Luck)

I stared blankly at the map and I could have sworn a vein my forehead must have popped, because this was getting on my nerves.

"WHAT IS THE POINT ON HAVING THIS MAP IN THIS SCHOOL ANYWAY!" I stomped my foot into the ground and growled angerly at the invisible dust.

"Lost?"

I jumped and did a quick pivot with my foot; I lifted my arm up and hit the person in the head with my hand. In the position a person would put their hand in, when they wanted to do a karate chop. 

It was that guy again, the guy who scared me earlier and gave me tea. He still had his stoic face plastered but this time his eyes looked annoyed. There was my hand sitting on his forehead, proof of a miserable attempt to protect myself.

"This place is almost impossible to get used to. Im not surprised that you of people would have gotten lost."

So he did have a mouth. Interesting…

"So how do you get yourself around?"

"Im not directionally challenged."

Oh yeah why not bring a big billboard stick it on my forehead and write across it. OWNED. Lovely he was making fun of me, he was definitely someone who I would like to get to know…Psh right.

"That's funny" I said in a sarcastic voice.

"Im glad you find it humorous" this time he smirked. Guess the guy wasn't into smiling. Maybe he was one of those kids who were all depressed and only talked to freaky people like themselves.

"mmhmm. Well im fine, I can find my class no problem. I just got distracted."

"By What? Oh no wait let me take a crack at it, the lovely ceiling tiles. Oh how I can tell you what a genius the man was who put those up." He pointed upwards and I looked up. All I saw was a cracked ceiling, there was so much dust up there, dust bunnies left and brought the dust elephants to town.

"Im glad you find my first day of school amusing because I don't."

"Nahh im just pulling your tail. Anyway if you don't need my help be my guest." He nodded and waved his hand while he began walking away from me. "Bye"

I scowled and crossed my hands over my chest. He was a pain in the royal ass. So I decided to try and find my class again.

_30 minutes later…_

"Well That's just lovely. Im lost and I have no idea what class I am in anymore." I looked around and saw that boy again. He was sitting on a bench outside reading a book. I sighed in defeat, grabbed the handles on the door and stepped out.

"Hello" I smiled sheepishly; I must look like a real idiot now. He looked up at me with weary eyes and smirked. "Is this seat taken?"

"Nah, knock yourself out. Although don't expect me to carry you to the nurses office again."

"Aw you wish, I just kind of got bored of the continuation of getting lost so I decided to come look for someone I have seen before.

"This place is almost impossible to find. Are you stalking me or something? Although I can't blame you, I am very attractive."

"Well im glad you think so highly of yourself, but your still only the guy who brought me tea in the nurses office."

He smirked and slid on his sunglasses. "All right, all right I will introduce myself first. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. Captain of the swimming, tennis, basket ball, soccer, and football team. How about you?"

"Sakura Haruno. Captain of getting lost and being spooked easily"

"Yea sorry about that."

"Apology accepted. Actually I thought you were one of the bad boys, but I guess im not going to be attracted to you. Sensing you seem like a real nice guy."

"Don't think so huh? Why you into the bad boys? Wasn't that a seventh grade phase for girls or something?"

I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my head where I had the massive bump. "Guess so, but then again I don't really know you and im kind of into someone else all ready so I cant go after you anyways."

"Someone else?"

"Yeah, but you probably don't even know him."

"Whats his name?"

"Erm…I don't know."

"So you like this guy, and you don't even know his name?"

"Well there is a story behind it, but yeah that about sums it up."

"Think you can tell me this story" He closed his book and looked at me like a child who was about to receive a Christmas present.

"Nah, maybe some other day."

"Oh come on"

"You know a girls name and your king of the world, where did you learn that from?"

"The very best." The bell rang and he stood up, I looked at him questionally and smiled and rose behind him. "So what class is it now?"

"Um. Home?"

"HOME! YOU MEAN SCHOOL IS FINISHED!"

"Basically…yeah. What? Don't tell me you were lost the entire day basically"

"No of course not!"

"You…were lost weren't you."

"Yes." I dropped my head in humiliation and sighed, he waved his hand and I followed him until I was in the front of the school again.

"Just so you wont go clutz tomorrow, meet me in the front of the school 10 minutes early and I will show you to your next class. Deal?"

"You would really do that???"

"Call it a sorry for making you black out"

"All right. Thank you Sasuke."

"No problem. Sakura right?"

"Yes."

"Goes with your freakish pink hair"

"Hey!"

"I was joking. Im gonna call you Grapefruit from now on. Later"

"Bu-!" before I could say anything he was already running to the car that was in the parking lot waiting for him. I sighed and remembered Ekusas was waiting for me. I put the pedal to the medal and ran home as fast as I could. I unlocked the door and ran up the stairs.

I dropped my bag at the door of my room and switched on the monitor, and I wasn't surprised he sent me an e-mail already.

**From: Ekusas **

**To: Chemical Pink**

**Subject: School**

Hey Chemical. How was your first day at school? Mine was odd, you cant believe what an amazing this book I just finished was. I can't believe Rinko was actually the bad guy! Aside from that how was your day?

**SEND. READ.**

**From: REPLY. Chemical Pink**

**To: Ekusas**

**Subject: Reply School**

It was interesting as well. I was totally lost, I even hurt myself today but it was interesting. The school is huge compared to my middle school, you wouldn't believe how intimidated I was. That's awesome, I have to remember to read that book. But im starving so im gonna eat. I will talk to you tonight though. Kay?

Later Ekusas.

**SEND.**

**SHUTDOWN.**

**xXx**

**Perplexed – End**


	2. Friends

**Perplexed**

_**By: PikABoo.LOVE**_

**Pairing: Sasuke/Sakura**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and well that's about it… The Songs are owned by the singers/bands, and you own the reviews.**

**A.N: Read And Review :) Or I will steal your cupcakes.**

**Advice: Friends And Family Always Come First.**

**----**

**FRIENDS**

I sat up from my bed and looked outside the window. The sun was beginning to set so I guessed that I must have fell asleep after I ate dinner. I turned my attention towards my alarm clock "6:33pm". Lovely I still had a good 3 hours before I would hit the sack.

I looked outside again and saw how the sun was setting in the horizon. The orange and pink mixing together was one of the most beautiful things I have ever saw. The way the colors collided with one another to make something so…un real. It look more like a painting than a real life show. I smiled and stretched my arms upwards. They dropped to my sides and I took out a little black book from my drawer, and stared at the blank pages.

I grabbed a pen from the top of my computer and clicked on its end. I began tapping the end of my pen to the book and finally it came to me.

I had been writing a story for quite a while and I was really getting into it. I was at my 14th chapter now and I wanted to finish it before, well before I died.

---

_Dear Diary,_

_Have you ever had that feeling that you are being left out? You are the leader for one moment and the next you are in the sidelines, a meaningless by stander who barely gets noticed. Well its how I feel. My two best friends are the greatest but they are getting all the attention. My bestest friend for 10 years now has won her award and is getting ready to go off to college, I wont be seeing her for a long time. The other, you know…the one who lost their dad has really gotten involved with guys. She had a few boyfriends and now is pregnant, I tell her time and time again that she should really think about what she is doing, but she says I don't understand what she is going through. She has no idea. I really am in a mess now, I was the one who used to be needing the advice, I was the one who was always talked about but now im just the girl who is friends with the pregnant hot girl. The label alone hurts so much. _

_I want to tell her how much she is hurting herself, and me. I want to tell the other to at least try and keep contact with me, instead of just leaving me in the shadows. I haven't always been the most amazing person in the world, but the stories I have to tell. Is more shocking than any death or pregnancy._

_The world seems so small when you are around the people who care about you and love you for who you are. But is so much bigger when you are actually alone._

_Jesus, Please save my dying soul. From this place I call home, its not what I wanted it to be. I feel worthless and I don't need this. Please. Kill me now and take this misery away from me._

---

Perfect. Simply perfect, I loved how I wrote that diary entry for my character in my book. If I keep the rate I am at with writing this book, I think It would be a bestseller and maybe I will be a world known author. Oh how that is my dream.

I sighed and looked at my computer monitor, I wanted to talk to Ekusas and put a smile to my face, but the chance of him being online at this time was next to nothing. I stood up from my bed and began walking down stairs, stole an apple from the fruit basket and went to the backyard.

There it was…

My sunset.

Beautiful it was most definitely. Sometimes I wish Ekusas and I could meet and get to really know each other. Long walks through the park, our dinner dates, the way he would hold me tight if I cried.

I bet if he would propose to me, it would be the most extravagant thing in the entire world. He would probably take me to the movies, look really nervous and fidget every second I looked at him. We would take a small walk to the restaurant where we would have dinner. He would tell the chef to put the ring in the cake; I would take a bite and start choking on it. He would feel really embarrassed and save my life, and while im still catching my breath he doesn't bother, but ask me if he could have my hand in marriage anyway. I would be shocked jump up and down hug him, kiss his cheek and say yes.

Squeals! That would be just amazing. And I mean Amazing! I sighed and took the last bite of my apple, walked back inside and went up to my room.

---

I ran full speed to school, Sasuke wanted to take me to class today because I was hopelessly lost yesterday. I was a good 3 minutes late and I knew he would think so lowly of me if I show up late. I wanted to start off the school year with having a guy friend, not some guy who was sorry for making me black out.

I ran past the schools front gates and skid across the dirt path and made it to the front of the school, and there he was. Sitting on the rocks reading his book again, sitting there so perfectly with his sunglasses covering his eyes.

I bet Ekusas looks twice as hot as Sasuke.

I smiled to myself, and repeating to myself in my head._ 'Ekusas will help you through this.' _ I nodded to myself and walked right up to Sasuke he finished off the last sentence of his book and slammed it closed, I could see his eyebrows close in on each other. Lovely he was angry.

"What shoes are those?"

"Huh what?" I looked down at my flats and lifted a eyebrow wondering what was wrong with them.

"Where are your converse?"

"Oh. I don't like Chuck Taylors look."

The minute I said those words he looked up at me and judging by how high his eyebrows lifted he was surprised. Oh no, don't tell me he was going to get mad at me about my choice of footwear. This was not what I wanted.

"You know what forget it." He stood up and smirked to me, how I wished I could see those eyes of his to go along with that smirk. "Grapefruit."

"Hey!"

"Good Morning"

"No I mean-"

"Alright fine, don't say good morning. Jeesh I was just TRYING to be polite"

"No. Bu-"

"So what you don't like polite? Fine."

"Oh Shutup!" We both laughed at how childish we were acting, he was a hilarious guy. He was totally messing with my head.

He smirked at me and pulled the books out of my hands. He took a quick glance at my papers and nodded. "Mathematics. Mr. Hatake he is an awesome teacher. But if he doesn't satisfy you there is always me. You and I have 2 classes together. Chemistry and Mathematics."

I grinned and was very happy. Awesome I was with Sasuke for 2 classes, at least that is half of my first semester, finding friends problem fixed.

"Alright. Well lets get you to class and ill show you the art room on your way up."

"Art?"

"Yes Art. You have art after mathematics. You are pretty slow for a girl"

"Why thank you."

"Anytime. Anyway how's that head of yours?"

There he goes changing topics again, at least he wasn't like most guys who just stared at your chest, and thought if they asked you out they have a chance with you in bed. "I have mild headaches now and again, but other than that its fine. Thanks"

"When I told my brother what happened at school, he nearly pissed his pants from laughter." He looked off to the side in a sort of embarrassed look. I only could laugh at his expression; he looked like such a kid.

"Your so lucky. I wish I had siblings, but my mom said she is blessed, and only wants one angel." Ping. That hit hard at my heart, I loved my mom but sometimes when she said things like that it sounded as if she wasn't going to be around long, and I couldn't imagine a life without my mother.

"Your mom is religious?"

"Very. So am I, but she knows the bible back to front and I will never be as good as her with reminding people of the verses from the bible."

"Well I think that is an awesome connection you must have with your mom. My mother passed away some time ago, and my dad doesn't really care about me. My brother and me always have each others backs, but I would love to have one more glance of my mom, and let her say what your mom says to you." He looked at me in a very caring gesture. That came from the heart, and it must have hurt so much to say that out loud.

"Well you must have loved your mom a lot. And my mom always says the dearly departed are actually the bright stars above. Sure you can't see them now in the day time, but they are still there. Im sure you mom is looking down at you right now and is smiling." I smiled at him, this was the sort of discussion I enjoyed. The words that were being spoken were from the heart and were true.

"Very True. All right here it is. Mathematics!"

"Wow. How incredible, the day I see a high school mathematics room. What a experience."

"How very true, anyway ill be back in a few minutes I have to meet up with a couple of people, just keep yourself busy. Here" he pulled out his book from his bag and handed it to me. "Its really good, keep it until you finish. Its one of my favorites so don't lose it."

"All right thank you Sasuke."

He nodded and began walking the opposite direction. I smiled, watched him walk for a few moments and walked into the classroom. And made sure no one was going to come out and scare me. Nope clear, and I was all alone.

I took a seat second row to the front and opened the books Sasuke gave me. A piece of paper fell out, I scurried to get it but saw some writing, I looked left and right and wanted to make a quick peek at what he wrote.

'_I had my fears, you let them out.'_

'_Is he your everything?.'_

'_Love is all around you, your universe is full.'_

I stared at the page and…I didn't get it. What was it? A poem? A story? Or just some random writing? I shook my head and placed the paper back at the back of the book. I went to the front and looked at the writing.

'The Promise'

I smiled and began reading the book, it looked like a very good book, just from the summary at the back of the book.

--

Here came the class. There was a range of people, jocks, cheerleaders, emo's, punks and the occasional foreign exchange students. And there was Sasuke. But this time he was surrounded by people.

A whole group…

"Sasuke!" I looked at the blonde girl who grabbed Sasuke from behind him and gave him a big hug, she was pretty but she looked like a real blonde. "Pleeeeaassee! Go out with me! Forget about that other girl, im ten times hotter I bet and im actually near by!"

"Oh Ino just shut up your being a pain"

"What would you know Shikamaru!"

"More than you Ino"

"Shut up Mr. Bright Orange Jumpsuit!"

"Would you guys just shut up. Seriously. Ino, I told you I don't want to go out with you. Shikamaru just ask Ino out we all know you like her, and Naruto you're an idiot"

"Hey! Shut up teme what would you know!"

"More than you, ramen freak"

"Your Just Jealous that I don't get fat when I eat so much ramen!" Sasuke hit the boy in the head but I just couldn't help but stare. There was that blonde girl, A boy who looked really lazy and bored black hair in a pony tail, a blonde boy who looked like a real moron, and Sasuke.

"Right. Sakura why are you sitting all the way there?"

I looked at him wide eyed as well as everyone, the attention was nerve racking I didn't like how the whole class had their attention towards me.

"hello…Sakura? Why are you all the way over there?"

"Huh? What? Oh Sasuke…umm well I just thought it was my place." I looked left and right and the stares I was getting from people made me feel as if I had three heads.

"Oh Sasuke! Is she the girl who you love!?!?!?!"

"What? No. She's Sakura the girl I accidentally knocked out."

"Oh! That's her! You poor thing" they all came around and surrounded me.

"So Sasuke if you don't like her she's single right? Hey sweet thang, if you say yes to me ill treat you and that gorgeous pink hair like a princess." He winked at me and gave me a goofy grin; all I could do was turn bright red.

"Im sorry, but I have my heart set on someone else."

"Damnit! Why are all the hot girls taken!" The blonde boy stomped his foot on the ground and snapped his fingers.

"Hey Naruto maybe if you weren't so blind you would notice Hinata has the hots for you."

"What really?" He looked so clueless it was adorable.

They all sighed heavily and screamed "YES YOU IDIOT!" He grinned and just began laughing. What a group of friends, they looked very tight. One Lazy guy, One Idiotic Guy, One Caring Guy, and one peppy girl.

I smiled at them and closed the book Sasuke let me borrow. I threw it into my backpack as the others took a seat next to me.

"So Sakura was it? We better introduce ourselves. My name is Ino Yamanaka, The Lazy Guy Is Shikamaru Nara, The Idiot is Naruto Uzumaki, and you must know Sasuke Uchiha." She smiled at me and hugged me. "You are part of the team now!"

"What?"

"Well since you and Sasuke are obviously getting along quite nicely I have decided that you can hang out with us from now on!"

"erm…not to be rude but wouldn't that be a group decision?"

"In her world no. If we don't do as she say's we will never hear the end of it" Said the lazy guy who leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling.

"That's not true Shikamaru! It is just that I am always right!"

"Always right my ass, this coming from the girl who thinks cows are going to dominate the world…"

"They are!"

"That highly illogical"

"Smartass"

"Pain in the ass"

I couldn't hold it much longer. I began laughing like there was no tomorrow. They were just so hilarious; I didn't imagine people who were so close could be so catastrophic.

"Good Morning Class!" The teacher walked into the class holding up an orange book covering his face.

"Sorry im late but this book is just so good!"

"Sensei!"

"yes?"

"Isn't that porn?"

"No, of course not. Its an R rated information book with porn within it"

I looked at him like he was smoking some crack. What was wrong with him? if any of my middle school teachers read pornography or even told the class they did, we would all freak out and think he was a rapist. But this guy talked as if it were going out of season.

"But apart from that lets get started with math, and ill use small words so you can understand"

No comment.

"In Math. We use amazing things called numbers! Numbers are your friends! Numbers make the world go around, and without numbers I wouldn't have a job and I would never see all the hot teachers in this high school."

Eww. Horny high school teachers, all of my high school dreams have come true. Remind myself to put that on my list of things I never want to hear again.

Math class was interesting. Mr. Hatake hated his last name and told us to call him, Kakashi-sensei. He wanted his name to sound more cool, and he wanted to be like a ninja and have a wicked awesome name.

Nutcase…

---

"Hey Sakura!"

I turned around and saw that blonde boy running up towards me grinning like there was a snow day.

"Hey Sakura are you that girl Sasuke likes?"

"What?"

"Well Sasuke likes this girl, but we don't know who she is. And he just told me about her when summer was half over, I think he met her during the summer. And I was wondering maybe if that girl was you?"

"Im sorry Naruto, but that girl isn't me."

"Sasuke likes some girl. You have your heart set on someone else. Weird huh?"

"Yeah…heh…weird."

I looked at my watch and excused myself from Naruto and began walking to art class. That was weird…maybe he was, nah couldn't be. Besides he is nothing like him. He doesn't say his oh so famous lines and Sasuke doesn't seem like the person to be in love. Especially with a person like me.

I rushed into the art room and there in front of the class was a teacher standing. Her chest was HUGE! I mean she either put two milk bags in her bra, or she back when she was a teenager she had puberty over load.

I took a seat at the back of the class and a canvas was standing in front of me. Her name was written on the board.

"Tsunade"

That was a pretty name. I smiled and she began coming around the room, she had a jar with a bunch if slips of paper in the jar.

"Hello class, my name is Tsunade and I am coming around with this jar, pick out a piece of paper and that is what you are going to draw for this semester. Everything you do must relate to whatever is written on this piece of paper, I don't care if you cry trying to think of something. I want to see passion, hate, anger, love, sorrow, sadness, everything in your art."

She came up to me and I pulled out a slip of paper, I braced for what I was going to pull out and I opened the slip and looked at what was written on my sheet of paper.

"L.O.V.E."

Love? She must be joking…this must have been some coincidence because this was not what I needed to pull out. I thought maybe I would pull out like a circle, or a flower or something simple. But no I had to get the feeling that could conquer a person until their very soul was aching from it.

"Whatever you picked out is what you have. No exchanging it, no losing it and saying you never received on this day. This is your item like it or not."

I sighed and looked at my little piece of paper once again.

What.

A.

Drag.

---

Art was over. Thank goodness I couldn't take another minute in that room. I went to my locker and grabbed my things and bolted.

I would have loved to stay and chat but I had a life outside of school. Besides I had promised my mom I would do the grocery shopping for her when school was finished.

I slung my back pack over my shoulder and went straight to the grocery store.

There was a list of things, so I just went down the aisle's hoping I would find everything the first time around. I hated being in a new place, you had to learn things all over again.

I got all my things and went to cashier 7. And there was standing. NARUTO!

Wow. Of all people in this entire world I never knew Naruto would be the person who would be working at the grocery store.

"Hey Naruto" I smiled and began un packing my things onto the table.

"Sakura! I know I know, why is a handsome devil like myself working at a grocery store? But a guy needs money and when Naruto has all these ladies lining up for his good looks and charm he needs some of the green stuff." I laughed at how cocky he was and began packing the plastic bags back into my cart.

"So Naruto how was last class? Mine was just terrible"

"Neh. I had Gym with teme himself. He's just too good for his own good, the minute they announce he is the basket ball teams captain, he is suddenly the king of the courts."

'oh so he can play'

"So is he good?"

"Are you kidding me! He's awesome for all the years I have known him he has beaten me at every sport known to man. Except for ramen eating! I beat him each time!"

"That's just wonderful Naruto"

"Yea, $106.38 is your total for today." He came closer and whispered "and can you give me a spare 10 for the bus. I kind of forgot my wallet."

"No problem Naruto" I smiled and handed him the bill.

"Thanks Sakura-Chan! Sasuke closed down on me with lending me money, he says im too irresponsible for my own good and I should learn. I cant help it that im so stupid."

"You are not stupid Naruto, your just dim witted is all" There it was again his goofy grin. I could really talk to Naruto. He seemed like the type of person to be so stupid most of the time, but says the right things when it's needed.

He looks like the type of person you could really talk to when you needed to have a good laugh, but have a somewhat quite and meaningful conversation with.

I paid him for the grocery's and left the store. I grabbed the plastic bags and began walking home.

I arrived home and dropped the bags on the kitchen counter. I unpacked and re-packed. Made myself a quick sandwich and went upstairs. I pulled out the math sheet Kakashi-sensei gave to us today.

Fractions.

My favorite. Continue to write, continue to write and im finished. I slid my papers into my binder switched on my monitor and Ekusas was online. Wonderful! I really needed to talk to him.

**From: Ekusas **

**To: Chemical Pink**

**Subject: Interesting**

Hello. Haven't heard from you since yesterday…where were you? School was interesting, the girls are all over me as usual and I beat my best friend yet again at another game of basket-ball. He thinks he can beat me. I think not.

:) How are you doing?

**SEND.**

**From: Chemical Pink**

**To: Ekusas**

**Subject: REPLY. Interesting**

Oh I fell asleep after dinner. Sorry. School is interesting I met new people and made two no three new friends. I just came back from the grocery store, and finished my math homework but I started this new book today and it is awesome.

**SEND.**

**From: Ekusas **

**To: Chemical Pink**

**Subject: REPLY. Interesting**

Oh that's okay. Guess the first day of school does tire you out. I mean being your first year in high school. Grocery store eh? So you can cook? Oh and a book? Which one is it, maybe I have read it.

**SEND.**

**From: Chemical Pink**

**To: Ekusas**

**Subject: REPLY. Interesting**

Sure does tire you out. Yes the grocery store, and yes I can cook. My mom says a lady must know how to cook, that's how you keep a man. Corny right?

Oh the book is 'The Promise' Its good so far. A friend of mine let me borrow it until I finish it, hopefully that will be today or tomorrow.

**SEND.**

**From: Ekusas **

**To: Chemical Pink**

**Subject: REPLY. Interesting**

Haha XD Well when I see you, you better cook me up a storm. I eat a lot.

'The Promise' ? That is a fantastic book! (It really is) I just love how the two love birds finally meet up with one another, you think your true love is gone but then everything goes back to normal in the end. That friend of yours must be pretty awesome to give you that book, matter of fact I gave some girl my book as well. Anyway, politics class was fun but you get a tone of homework. Talk to ya later. Mmkay?

**SEND. READ. **

**SHUTDOWN.**

**---**

Once my computer switched off I went straight to the book Sasuke lent to me.

**The Promise **

**By: Danielle Steel**

I turned the book to the back and wanted to read the summary again, it was so good it really wanted you to read more of the book each time you read it.

'_**Young architect Michael Hillyard and artist Nancy McAllister are determined to get married despite his wealthy mothers disapproval. Then, minutes before their wedding, a terrifying accident and a cruel deception separate Michael and Nancy- Perhaps forever. Each purses a new life- Nancy in California, Michael in New York. But eventually nothing- and no one- can keep them apart as they keep their vow to never say goodbye.'**_

The way Danielle just wrote the summary was incredible. I really wanted to finish this book as fast as humanly possible. I went right to where I was, and began reading.

Eating my sandwich, sitting on my bed, reading a book, and falling in love with a man I have never seen before. This was not how I pictured my life to be.

---

**Read & Review. **

**Thank you to my very few reviewers. I hope I will get this story up and running and I will actually get more reviews than my last story successes.**

**Next Update. 12/18/07 **

**Yup two chapters in one day! Im sick I have all the time in the world.**

**xXx**

**Perplexed – End**


	3. Family

**Perplexed**

_**By: PikABoo.LOVE**_

**Pairing: Sasuke/Sakura**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and well that's about it… The Songs are owned by the singers/bands, and you own the reviews.**

**A.N: Read And Review :) Or I will steal your Hot Pockets!**

**Advice: Friends and Family Always Come First.**

**----**

**FAMILY**

"_**You can't have them. They belong to someone else. To someone I loved. To someone I never forgot."**_

I began to tear up from that line Michael Hillyard said to Nancy. This was so good, I was on page 287 and I had one more page to read until it was finished. Sasuke was right it was a good book, now It was going to be my favorite book.

I read the last line.

"_**He nodded slightly, and held her tight as the surf roared in softly and the pale eastern sun peeked through the clouds. He understood."**_

It was so beautiful. How this man in this book understood what the girl was feeling. For so long they were apart, they went through so much it hurt to even read the lines. Sometimes I wished I could just meet Ekusas sooner.

We promised to meet each other when we finished High school, that as still 2 years away. But even so. To know that someone out there actually loved me for my personality and not for my looks really meant something.

I thought to myself for a moment.

Yes. That was true. Most guys generally go out with girls because they really pretty and they know they are somewhat all right to talk to. Most guys my age are driven by hormones alone, and they don't know what they are doing. It must really hurt if you really loved someone and they only broke up with someone because they found someone else.

I pulled my knees upwards and wrapped my arms around them. I let my chin rest on my knee caps and looked at my violet painted walls.

That was one of the reasons I never dated anyone. My mom said I should play the field to find someone who really liked me. But she also said to be careful, because a man could really hurt you.

That is the problem with being a female. We generally do not go out with guys for their looks, some do, but most don't. We go out with them because we actually like them. Im sure it would hurt more than anything to lose a strong bond with someone.

I shook my head and looked at my computer again.

Ekusas…

He was different, he seemed like a real idiot the first time I talked to him but when I really got to know him he turned out to be a real okay guy.

Kind of like Sasuke. I thought he was a real jerk for scaring me like that but when I started talking to him and a couple of friends of his. He seemed all right.

I began laughing; I remembered when he told me his brother was going to piss his pants from laughter when he told him how he gave me a concussion. He looked so embarrassed for knocking me out. I know he didn't mean to, but I am never going to let him forget what he did to me.

I stretched and lay down on my bed. I looked up at the ceiling. Life was starting to finally work out for me. I was beginning to make great new friends, I liked my room, I liked my schools, my two teachers I just met and how I was falling in love.

What a rush! I thought to myself quickly and pulled out my little black book once again. Time for another diary entry for my character, so far she had lost her two best friends and was all alone, her mom was getting very ill and high school was coming to an end for her. What to write…what to write.

---

_Dear Diary,_

_Mom is just getting worse, and worse each and every day. At these times I wish I could talk to my friend who is pregnant. She lost her dad, she would know what to say to me. But she doesn't talk to me anymore, she's to busy making out with the father of her child._

_But I am worried about her. She is still my friend whether she likes it or not. She doesn't know how much she is actually hurting herself. What does she think of when the word baby is said?_

_Does she think it is just a game? Does she think its just a bulge in her stomach and it will go away eventually? No._

_When I think of a baby I think a crying, screaming, cute, pooping thing that can either break a couple and bring them even closer. That is what a child really is. It is the glue in the bond._

_It either works. Or doesn't._

_I hope she makes the right choice about this baby before she makes a HUGE mistake. No 17 year old is ready to take care of a baby. Well, maybe a really rich 17 year old who has everything going for her and she has life already set herself. But definitely not my friend._

_For goodness sake she wants to be a musician. I know there is nothing wrong with that choice, but it's one out of one million who ever get the chance she wants. She tells me countless times that she is the best there is. She is good, but not the best there is. There are better._

_My other friend, she went off to college. She says I would only bring her down if we had contact. After 10 years she says that to me. How could she? That traitor. Life does suck._

_But here is a few words to god._

_Jesus, please answer my prayer. Make sure my friend who is pregnant is making the right choice. Or make sure she follows the right choice before its too late. I don't want her to live a life full of regret. The one who is in college, bless her soul. She has a talent like no other and I know she will be amazing at everything she does. And Lord, please help me in any way. Just watch me and keep me going until I finally break, I want to make some use of my self, before I pass away. _

_Amen._

_---_

I took a deep breath and let all that out. The character in my book was really going through a tough time. I was gong to make sure Jesus would be there for her, and would guide her. There would be a happy ending, for her anyway.

I closed my eyes and rested my head on my pillow I dropped my little black book on the ground and drifted off into a heavy sleep.

'_Everything gets better… eventually'_

---

The next morning I woke up and l rubbed my eyes as I rose. Wednesday. This was the day I hated out of all days. It was halfway through the week, and it always seemed to be the longest. Aside from Fridays…

I jumped up and jumped off the bed. I grabbed some bathroom stuff and went to the bathroom. To have a shower, and wash my hair. I turned the tap and as the water dropped I stripped off my pjs and jumped into the shower.

Finally…

This was one of my favorite parts of the day. Waking up in the morning to have a nice relaxing shower. If there was no such thing as a water bill I would stand in the shower forever. I grabbed my shampoo and squeezed the gel into the palm of my hand.

I rubbed it through my hair and foam was beginning to form. I started singing in the shower, very lame I know but it was a past time.

Time for the rinse! I let my face stare up at the ceiling as the water droplets fell on my head, I let my fingers run through my pink locks to help with getting rid of the shampoo. Once that was done, I threw some conditioner in my hair and rubbed it through my hair, this time my hair felt all stringy and weird.

I let the conditioner sit in my hair as I was washing my body with the body wash. I rinsed my hair and my body together and climbed out the shower. Turned off the water, wrapped a towel around my body and hair and walked back into my room.

---

Once I was dressed and my hair was bone dry I went downstairs to see my mom sitting at the kitchen table with a laptop open in front of her.

"Mom?"

"Oh Heavens! Sakura!" She turned around and gave me a huge smile, stood up and hugged me. "Good morning angel face, how was your sleep?"

"Good mom. Why aren't you at work?"

"Oh they are fixing up my office for me, and said I should stay at home and work at home. Would you like a ride to school?"

"No thanks mom, I think ill manage. Have you eaten breakfast yet? I can make you some eggs and toast if you like."

She took her seat and sipped her cup of coffee and nodded.

"Would you like a new cup of coffee as well?" She nodded, saved her work and closed the laptop.

"We haven't talked for quite some time dear, what has happened at school? Any boyfriends?"

'Oh I hated when parents did that. Asking you if you had a boyfriend or not, was it like a rule to ask that kind of question to high school kids?"

"No mom. But I have made a couple of new friends who are awesome. And school is going just fine. Would you like scrambled?"

"Yes Please. That wonderful dear! Cherish your high school years, makes you feel young! University Is better but its nice to still be a teenager. Live you years my little angel"

"Yes mom." I finished making her egg and when the toast was finished it popped up and landed on her plate, I had mastered that technique. Took me years. I handed the plate to her with a new cup of hot coffee. She smiled and began eating.

"Mom you look not well, have you been skipping meals again?"

"Ummm…no…"

"Mom."

"Okay fine I have, but you wont believe the amount of work I have, and I need to have it finished."

"Mom if you leave work for a day, the office will not explode. You should at least eat something. Even a cookie if you must, but you shouldn't starve yourself."

She began laughing and brought me up into a hug. "Oh Sakura I love you so much. You are just wonderful, you are being the mother in this house when it should be me."

I smiled and hugged her back. This was my mom, she was very emotional but she did love me and I loved her too.

"Okay mom I have school! Please stop hugging me" She let me go and kissed my forehead. She placed a 10 dollar bill in the palm of my hand.

"We need some milk."

"I bought a new bag yesterday mom."

"Oh so you did go to the grocery store! Thank you so much sweet pea! For that how about you go and get a movie for the two of us. Tonight we can watch a movie with popcorn and everything! What do you say?"

"That sounds great mom. Romantic, Action, or comedy?"

"Romantic! I need a good cry and squeal"

"Okay Romantic it is, ill be home at 3:30. And please eat something mom!" I hugged her once more, took the money and left for school.

I opened the house door again and walked in.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Forgot my bag" I grinned at my stupidity as she started laughing and I ran back out with my backpack this time.

---

I got to school on time and I had chemistry and English. One class with Sasuke and I think I had Ino for the second. Yes I had a friend for three classes. Art class I did not see anyone I knew, but im sure I would make one friend.

I looked around but couldn't find Sasuke. I shrugged and planned to ask the office this time for directions. I walked through the hallways to the office and passed that map again.

**DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU ARE?**

(We don't either. Good Luck)

I growled at the sign and gave it a good fist and spat my tongue out at it. It wasn't going to get to me this time. Nu-uh.

As I turned around I bumped into something. Oww a bump on my forehead to go with the bump in the back of my head, I looked up and it was his highness himself. Sasuke.

"Ouch that must hurt. Sorry again."

"Ow, yes it does hurt. What is your chest made out of steel?" I rubbed my forehead and I could feel the bump beginning to form. Lovely.

"Nope, just muscle."

"Well I officially hate your chest now."

He patted his chest and glared at me. "Don't worry chesty, she didn't mean that!" he began laughing as I looked at him awkwardly.

creepy…

"I was just pulling your tail Sakura. So you lost again I see."

"Yes. Where is our Chemistry class? This Map is of no help." I pointed at the map and glared at it and gave it one more spit of the tongue. Stupid map.

He looked at it for a moment and chuckled.

"Your such a n00b."

"Am not!"

"Okay Fine. Your Such a spaz." He waited. "Grapefruit."

"Your so mean!"

"I am not mean. I am just teasing you." He smirked. Damnit I hated when he did that, he looked so good when he did that.

"So am I ever going to get the Chemistry class or are we going to stand here like ducks?"

"Yeah right, lets go." He turned me around and pushed me foreword with his hands on my shoulders.

"Oh yeah Sasuke I finished the book you gave me!" I pulled it out from my backpack and he was still pushing me along.

"Really? Was it good?"

"It was amazing! Im going to buy a copy for myself! Oh and Sasuke, this fell out from inside it." I pulled out the piece of paper from the back.

"Oh that. I wondered where I put that." He took it from my hand and read it over. "Yes this is it. Thanks Grapefruit!"

"What is it?"

"Well im sure you must know by now that I am indeed in love with someone who is not in this school, well this is a few song lyrics I made for her. I was thinking of making a song for her when I meet her."

"Meet her?"

"Yeah. There's a long story behind it but basically it's the same case as you, I talk to them but do not know their name. I should really find out."

"Well she is really lucky. When she See's you she's going to be so surprised! I just know it!"

I smiled at him and I could feel the blush coming across my cheeks, Damnit he's getting to me. But he still doesn't make me feel the way Ekusas does. No one does. He smirked and pushed me into the elevator.

"You think so? Well I hope so, I really like her and when I meet her and make my choice if I really love her or not, then I will think about a life time with her."

"Aww Sasuke! That's so sweet! Well for you I will pray that she is the perfect one for you!" I smiled and couldn't help but squeal it was so cute how Sasuke was so up front with me about his feelings for this girl, I hope Ekusas was as adorable as Sasuke.

Sasuke pressed the 3rd floor button and the elevator rose. It was silence on the way up and when the door opened he stepped out with me.

"So what was your favorite part of the book? I loved in the beginning how they made a promise to stay together. It really showed how much he loved her."

"Oh that was so cute! I loved at the end when she was trying to find those beads and he had them and told her that they were for someone he loved. And then she realized he knew, who she really was. That was just incredible!"

"Yes. My mom gave me this book when I was 5 years old and told me to read this book when I was in love with someone. I read it over the summer and now I really think I know what love is."

My eyes widened when he said that word.

'L.O.V.E'

"Sasuke."

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me what love means to you? I mean I have to do an art project on Love but I don't think I really know what it means, or the feelings when you are in love. Can you tell me what you are feeling now?"

"Oh. Sure"

He thought about it for a moment, I couldn't believe how Sasuke was actually thinking. I guess love was a very difficult topic.

"Its so confusing. One moment you just think of this person as a friend, then a good friend, best and then you realize how amazing they really are. You eventually want to know everything about them, what their likes and dislikes are and everything. It's just. Amazing you are so confused…and you like it."

I tried to let all of this register in my mind.

"The hardest thing is actually to tell the person you love them. I mean I haven't even told her that I love her yet. But I want to. I really want to."

"Well then why don't you?"

"You know…I think I will"

"Really? Sasuke that would be so awesome! But I think you should tell her face to face."

"I will. Ill let this first sink in, and when the time is right ill get a plane ticket and visit her. And tell her."

I smiled and was so excited, I was so happy for Sasuke. He was actually going to let this lucky girl know he loved her. A lot. I hope Ekusas would tell me that one-day. That he loved me. I loved him, and I was sure he loved me too, but I want him to tell me that.

"You should Sasuke! You really should!"

He nodded and smirked. "Thanks Sakura. I think you are the only person I can really talk to about this girl. You and I are in the same situation."

"Yes Love is a crazy thing. We are going to be the best of friends Sasuke!"

"For sure" When he said that we arrived at chemistry class. I led me through the door and there was the team. But there someone else there this time. A boy with a pale color of eyes, He had long black hair in a loose pony tail and a scowl that could wake the dead. He freaked me out.

"Yo teme! Neji is in our class! We wont fail!"

"No. You wont fail, I cant fail this class remember I got the highest marks in the class last year."

"Showoff"

"Idiot"

"Smartass!"

"Dumb ass"

I took a seat next to Ino at the end of the long row of tables.

"Hey Sakura! This is Neji! He is the genius of the group. Aside from Shikamaru, who only works when he feels like it."

"Neh. Im going to pass high school so why should I bother, high school is for babies I should have taken up that offer in the fourth grade to skip 5 grades. I just should have."

"Oh stop whining. You have us and that is all that matters. Friends and Family always come first!"

"Oh so true"

I watched them bicker and looked up at the front of the class. There was a list of pages and questions and below was written.

"_Well Done. You read the board! Complete these questions! And once your done you can tell your friends what is up on the board! – Mr. Kyo"_

'_how nice'_ I took out my chemistry text book and began working on the questions. I wrote a long paragraph for each question's answer and was done in half an hour. I coughed and closed my book.

"umm guys. Read what Is on the board."

They all turned their attention towards the bored and groaned.

"Mr. Kyo is so mean! Sakura did you finish those questions already?"

"Yeah." I said very embarrassed, I should have told them from the very beginning.

"Im done." Sasuke stood up and put his sheet of paper on the teacher's desk and took a seat. "Don't be sad Sakura. They are the ones who were bickering and did not look at the board, it is not your fault"

I nodded and began reading my answers over and when I finished I placed the sheet of paper on the desk and took a seat. I looked outside the window to my left and watched how the flag was flying with the wind.

Sasuke was so nice to me.

Why?

---

It was English class with Ino. We walked into the class and our teacher was sitting up at the front reading a book. When the class was settled the moved the book and placed it beside her.

"My name is Shizune. Or Shizune-sensei if there are losers in the class who want to be all polite." She pointed to the board and I read it.

'Write an essay on a something that has happened in your life. And let it be interesting and truthful, not you were the first Asian on mars'

I laughed at what she wrote and she got her stick and waved it around.

"Class. This essay is should be complete at the end of the fan fiction."

"What?" The entire class was confused at what she said.

"Oh right. Forget what I said! I mean this essay is done by the end Of May. Yes you have basically the entire year to write this essay. It better be long and amazing. I want to cry, scream, stomp, laugh and even hit someone from all the emotion in your essay. If you would like you can write it in a story form as well."

A student in the class raised her hand and she pointed to her with her magic stick.

"Yes."

"Will it be marked?"

"Will it be marked? OF COURSE!!!! I am the fastest reader you will ever meet I will have all your essays marked and read in 3 days. I have 4 classes and each class has 40 kids. That is 160 kids in total. If each kid writes a 20 paged essay each that is 3200 pages I have to read. (I think that is the right answer. I did it off the top of my head.) And Mark. I can get that done in 3 days.

'She is so weird…'

"All right! Now get out of my class! I don't want to see you until Thursday!"

We all nodded and rushed out of the class. She was a freaky teacher I could tell you that much.

---

I grabbed my things and bolted out of the school. I wanted to watch a movie with my mom and I wanted it to be a good movie.

I went to the local movie renting store and walked in. I looked around and found the perfect movie.

"The Guardian"

It looked promising. I went to the front and grabbed a bag of microwaveable popcorn for my mom and I. I purchased the movie and walked back home. I opened the door and walked inside and saw my mom finishing off her work. I smiled and was glad, she had a bag of grapes beside the lap top and saw her grab a few every few seconds.

"Hi mom"

She jumped up startled by my voice but came around and hugged me.

"Hello Sakura! How was school?"

"It was awesome, I loved chemistry, my English teacher is a bit of a weirdo but she is still really nice."

"That wonderful! Did you get us a movie to watch?"

"Yes!" I grabbed the movie and the popcorn bag and handed them to her.

"The Guardian? Oh that does sound good! And butter popcorn! You know my weakness Sakura." She laughed and plopped herself down on the couch. "I got us a pizza because I thought we could slack off tonight"

"All right a pizza I don't mind." I took three pieces and placed them on my plate, they were still hot so I could just eat them. I put the DVD into the DVD player and sat next to my mom. As the movie began to play she pulled out a box of tissues, she was prepared for anything.

So we sat there for the entire movie. We eventually fell asleep while watching the news at who knows what time.

But overall, I had a great time with my mom. Ino was right for one thing, the advice she told Shikamaru.

Friends and Family always come first.

----

**Read & Review. **

**Next Update. 12/24/07 or sooner.**

**xXx**

**Perplexed – End**


	4. Crazy

**Perplexed**

_**By: PikaBoo.LOVE**_

**Pairing: Sasuke/Sakura**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and well that's about it… The Songs are owned by the singers/bands, and you own the reviews.**

**A.N: Read And Review :) Or I will steal your Twinkies! Sorry for the late update!**

**Warning: I changed the writing POV. The format I was trying to use as Sakura being I was annoying and I didn't like it. I apologize for my change but I can promise it will stay this way from now on.**

**----**

**CRAZY**

_**Sakura POV.**_

I would never leave my family for any reason. Not for a boy, great gifts, great fortune, even a lifetime of wonder.

I awoke from the tweets of the birds. The bright sunshine shining through the window was warm and inviting. It shone on my face and forced me to wake up.

I sat up and looked at my wristwatch.

"6:33am." I groaned and remembered I still had to go to school today. I shook my mothers shoulder to wake her up as well. She turned over and groaned, she didn't want to wake up as much as I did.

--

Sasuke sat in Biology class reading over his notes he wrote the class before. He looked up at the front of the classroom and sighed, he hated when the teacher was late. It was just a draw back to his education.

Sakura scurried through the hallways trying to carry her Biology textbooks and Chemistry textbooks. There were at least 6 different textbooks she was trying to balance along with her glasses, coat, pencil case, and map of the school.

She looked up while running and finally the door of her biology class was only a few steps away, she smiled and was glad that she wouldn't have to carry all those books for much longer.

She came to the front of the door and tripped over the bottom of her coat.

'_shit' _She thought to herself before falling over and sliding across of her biology class on her stomach.

Wincing in pain she sat up and groaned at all her books scattered across the floor. Sasuke sighed and jumped out of his seat and went to the front of the classroom to help her.

"You never change do you Sakura?" He smirked and bent down on his knees and helped her gather her books.

"Shut up Sasuke. I had two main classes today and I was running late. Some of us aren't perfect like you."

He looked up at her and chuckled. She bopped her head up and lifted her eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" He smirked and chuckled again. She narrowed her eyes at him and looked to the side where the entire class was just watching the two with grins on their faces.

"Hn."

"No seriously! What's so funny?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke shut up!"

"I didn't say anything."

"You said Hn!!!"

"Tell you what. If you can find 'Hn' in the dictionary I will let you drive my Ferrari alright?" She widened her eyes and couldn't hold back the laugh. She burst out laughing in front of the class looking like a real idiot.

"A FERRARI! Right Sasuke! And next we will take a ride in your private jet!"

"When my dad comes back from his business trip sure, I can ask him if someone can give us a quick fly."

"Sasuke you need some help. You do no-"

Sasuke held up a pair of keys. A Ferrari tag hanging from the car key, the black rubber of the key had the same symbol on it but in silver. Her mouth hung open as he pressed the alarm button and a quick "beep beep" was heard from outside.

He pressed it again as it locked.

"Now. Lets get your stuff to your desk and we can continue our discussion when we take a seat. What do you think of that?"

No matter. Sakura's mouth was still hanging open from the sight of seeing a classmate owning a Ferrari. He grabbed the books that were in her hands and began walking to her seat, which was beside his.

She shook her head, took the rest of her belongings and took a seat at her desk. Along with a nice neat pile of her textbooks on top of one another.

She hung her jacket over the top of the back of her seat, placed her pencil case in the middle of the desk and hid the map of the school in the front of her agenda. She took a deep breath and turned her head to look at Sasuke.

"So you actually do own a Ferrari?"

"Three. And a private jet."

"Really?"

"Hn."

"Okay Sasuke seriously!"

"The jet has a hot tub too."

"A hot tub?"

"Hn. I don't repeat myself. So you fail."

"How so?"

"You are doomed to failure if you try to prove me wrong about my necessities"

"Too whom do I owe my failure to Sasuke? Failure is not an option"

And he just froze. Widened his eyes and closed his eyes, looking as if he were in deep thought.

"Sasuke?"

"What did you just say?"

"Ummm are you okay?"

"I do not repeat myself Sakura."

She looked at him confused and sighed. "I said how am I doomed to fail?"

"After that. What was that quote you just said."

"Too whom do I owe my failure?"

"And you said-"

"Failure is not an option" They said at the same moment.

"When did you begin saying that?" He said looking at her with a serious tone and a look of concern and thoughts running through his head.

"I began saying that after I read-"

"After you read."

"To protect one another." They said together.

"You read that book? Its not even released anywhere in the world. Only 3 families had access to it."

"I have my sources."

He nodded. Then the teacher was at the front of the classroom pulling down a poster of the human body. There was complete silence between the two.

'3 families. Heh, time to find Nara."

---

Once class was over Sasuke escaped the classroom as fast as he could, not saying a word to Sakura. He ran through the hallways towards the technology department.

He knocked on the door that had the numbers '1079' on the front of the door.

"Im sleeping"

"Its Uchiha Sasuke. Want to play a game?"

"Ugh. What game Uchiha?"

"A puzzle. We have a case to crack."

The man on the other side of the door opened the door and smirked leaning against the door.

"Shikamaru Nara at your service. But I do get paid right? I don't work for a rich kid without some money."

"How does 3 items of your choice sound Nara?"

"Awesome. Do I get to use a computer in this game?"

"The Master."

"You don't mean…"

"Yeah. My dad's computer."

"Im listening. What you need me to do Uchiha?"

"I cant tell you right now Nara, tomorrow morning come to school half an hour earlier and I will give you the information."

"Making me wait. This is why I hate you Uchiha."

"And this is why you are one of my best friends."

"True." The both shook hands and Sasuke ran for his next class.

Chemistry.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke was running through the hallways and turned around when he saw Sakura running towards him.

"Hn."

"Back to your coded language again?"

"Tch."

"Look Sasuke, why were you so quiet when I told you I read that book?"

"No reason."

"What's wrong Sasuke?"

"Nothing. Look we have chemistry lets get to class."

"Can you at least tell me what you are thinking about?"

He widened his eyes.

'_What are you thinking about?'_

'_What am I thinking about? Bashing you in the head with my alarm clock. Nah im thinking about how my first day of school is going to be like.'_

He shook his head and looked back at her.

"I can't tell you. But when I find out my answer, I will tell you."

"Promise?"

"Hn."

"Ugh I hate when you do that! Anyway lets get to chemistry!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him to chemistry.

When they arrived in chemistry class. Everyone was there, even that freaky Neji kid.

"Hey guys!" She smiled and waved at them and took a seat at the end of the long table.

"Sakura! You totally have to come see this movie with Hinata and me! It's a total chick flick. Love, Romance, Betrayal, and the whole bunch!"

"Oh that sounds amazing!"

"I know right! 6pm tomorrow is that okay with you?"

"Yeah seems alright, ill ask my mom and I will call you tonight."

"Awesome. But just take my email instead."

"Alright."

Ino took a pen out and began writing on Sakura's agenda. chick?"

"Yeah! I love it!"

"Well whatever, here let write down mine for you."

Sakura took Ino's pen from her hand and wrote down her email down. looked to the side and saw 'Chemical' in Sakura's email. He smirked and looked outside the window.

Chemistry class ended and Sasuke walked down to his locker. Grabbed his books and began walking home. His brother was borrowing his car today, so he had to walk today.

---

Once Sasuke got home he went to his room and threw his bag beside his bed. He sat on his desk's rolling chair and switched on his monitor.

He signed into his email and Shikamaru was already online.

---

Sakura's mom came to pick Sakura up from school today. Her mom wanted to take her out for dinner tonight, to celebrate Sakura's first week of High school. They went to 'Twin Dragons' to have a nice Asian dinner.

It was something Sakura and her mom didn't do often, they only went to the twin dragons when it was a special day. And Sakura's mom always over reacted.

The two women took a seat as their waiters put glasses of water in front of them both along with menus.

"So how was your day at School Sakura?"

"It was very weird. Sasuke was acting a bit strange, but I guess he was just having a off day."

"Well everyone is human dear."

"I know mom. But guess what! He has a Ferrari! And a private jet!"

"Oh he does?"

"Yeah mom! His is a black Ferrari and it's beautiful! I couldn't stop looking at it at lunch. I mean he is a real boy; it looks as if that car is brand new! It's a 2008 model though, so it is at least 5 months old."

"You sound just like your dad. Always talking about auto mechanics and models of cars. Are you sure you are my daughter?"

"Yes mom! Anyway what do you want to eat?"

"I think I will have some miso soup and butterfly shrimp today."

"Ill have 2 spring rolls and some rice, im not really in the mood to eat a lot."

"Alright angel."

Sakura and her mom enjoyed their dinner as Sasuke was at his home studying his computer screen. Only time would tell when he was going to end this treasure hunt.

---

Sakura woke up and ran to her computer. Today was someone's birthday and she was up to tell him first.

She signed into ChemicalPink and pressed on "New Message." It was Ekusas's birthday today and she wanted to wish him a happy birthday.

**From: Chemical Pink**

**To: Ekusas**

**Subject: Happy Birthday!**

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! How is the birthday boy this morning?

**From: REPLY. Ekusas**

**To: Chemical Pink**

**Subject: Reply Happy Birthday**

Why did you have to remind me? Now I just feel old.

But thank you for the Happy Birthday.

Oh great now the family is awake, now I have to go through the birthday torture. I guess I will talk to you later.

Bye.

---

Sakura pouted and sighed. She wanted to have a nice chat with Ekusas but he seemed too busy to talk to her today. Oh well she could always make a nice breakfast in the morning.

---

Sasuke ran to school at 8:45am.

He was 25 minutes earlier than planned to but Shikamaru was already there waiting for him.

"Wow you're early"

"I wouldn't miss any second of this."

"Good. Let me just give you the outline." Sasuke sat next to Shikamaru and sighed, he was going to tell his deepest darkest secret ever since the summer. But what had to be done had to be done.

"You know how I am in…love with someone Shikamaru?"

"Yes."

"Well this person I am in love with. I met her…over the internet…"

"The…Internet Uchiha?"

"Yeah. But you see I realized I really cant wait any longer to meet this person, so I thought maybe you could do something to find out their location?"

"Hmmm."

"I know I sound like im on crack but I really want to see her!"

"Wow Uchiha. If you're going to raise your voice, you must really like this girl. Ugh Fine. How troublesome"

"Can you find her location?"

"Can I? Are you implying you don't know whether I can, or cannot use my 200 IQ for finding your little love bird?"

Sasuke just stared at Shikamaru as he sighed. He slid out his laptop from his backpack on opened the top and his screen shone.

"Do you have her IP address?"

"Her what?"

"Ugh. Do you have any form of access to her?"

"An Email."

"Good. Do you have your laptop with you?"

"Uh yeah." Sasuke pulled out his laptop from his backpack and switched it on and opened the screen.

"Hmpf" Shikamaru pulled out a wire from his backpack and connected it to his computer and attached it to Sasukes computer.

"All right sign into your MSN and drag your cursor over her email."

Sasuke did as he was told and Shikamaru stared at the screen with as much focus as possible. Sasuke just watched the speed Shikamaru had when typing things into his device.

Sasuke watched as a bunch of numbers began skimming through Shikamaru's computer as he picked out a few.

"Got it." He smirked and he continued typing some more and his computer had a sign that came up with red letters. "What? Damnit!"

"What is it."

"Your little lover covered her computer with a number of passwords. I would think she would have chosen 2 passwords at most but she placed a virus in her system as well so no one can get in." His computer screen went black and he closed his computer.

"She's good. Very good, the only way I can get any information is by using a provincial computer which-"

"My father has access to"

"You got it."

"But why?"

"Well…A computer is basically like umm like the human stages. The Baby of the computer is the basic computer itself; the computer needs things to make it operate as so does an infant. As the infant grows older the more complex and more difficult it is to understand it. Especially at teenager." He took a breath and leaned foreword letting his body rest on his legs, supported by his arms.

"As we get further into the hacking process the more difficult and complex it becomes. Problems such as viruses, passwords, codes, etcetera. The Americans created the Internet, the main plant Air force one. Air force one has all the passwords and all the information that the Internet has. If you put a website on the Internet, air force one can find it in 3 seconds flat."

"But we cant go to air force one Shikamaru"

"I realized that. But using a provincial computer we have nearly as much information as the master computer air force one has. The only thing to do now is to get into your fathers computer, get his password get your little puppets password and ill have her exact location."

"Shikamaru there is no way-"

"You want to meet your little lover right?"

"Yes."

"And you said I could use his computer when we made the deal."

"But this is a huge thing Shikamaru!"

"What?"

"You know…"

"Heh. Well Sasuke the only way we can get to your computer is to.."

"Break into his office at work."

"Other wise."

"Hack Into his businesses system and break into his office"

"Bingo"

"Okay."

"Awesome"

The two of them sat up and put their computers back into their backpacks.

"Lets go see what no 16 year olds have seen."

"You know we could go to jail for this right?"

"Yeah. That's the fun part." Shikamaru smirked and pulled out his cell phone. "But you can't get into that building alone and I will be working the systems from the bathroom"

"Who the hell will be crazy enough to get into this crap?"

"Oh you know who." He dialed the number and put it to his ear, as it rung Sasuke swore under his breathe and knew exactly who Shikamaru was thinking of.

"Hey you up for a little life on the edge?" There was talking in the background. "Ramen too? Only if you don't get caught."

"Naruto."

**xXx**

**Perplexed – End**


	5. Hacking

**Perplexed**

_**By: PikaBoo.LOVE**_

**Pairing: Sasuke/Sakura**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and well that's about it… The Songs are owned by the singers/bands, and you own the reviews.**

**A.N: Read And Review :) Or I will steal your Pop tarts! **

**Warning: The following stunts are performed by professionals, don't try this at home. **

**----**

**HACKING**

Sasuke and Shikamaru walked side by side to their next class and during the two hours of teaching they discussed how they were going to get in and out of Sasukes fathers office and hack into the system.

The planning had to be perfect, one false move and they would be caught.

Lucky for them they had someone who was willing to push the envelope with adrenaline.

Naruto was the nuttiest of the bunch. He would jump through any obstacle no matter the price. As long as he got a bowl of ramen at the end.

Shikamaru devised a plan that was somewhat flawless. They could not tell what the body guards would do at each moment and they surely could not tell who would be at each place at each passing moment.

When class ended they went out and planned to skip lunch, they needed to buy a few materials for Shikamaru. He was a genius but every genius needed some material.

The material gathering would not be a problem, getting Naruto to do as they say without making a big scene. That was the main problem.

"So Shikamaru do you think Naruto will mess this operation up?"

"I don't think. I know he will. He always does"

"But he gets out of it…"

"Eventually. He's not a quick thinker that is the only problem that's why you two are the perfect team. From the beginning, you always had the great ideas and were a quick thinker, Naruto was the puppet that did what you told him to do. The brain and the brawn"

"Shut it Nara. I am a lot stronger than Naruto and you know that."

"Prove it tonight when we are breaking in"

"Only if necessary"

"Good. Your not the idiot I thought you were"

Sasuke was going to re buttle but Shikamaru lift his hand up to shush him. He pulled out a USB from his back pocket and stuffed it into Sasukes open mouth.

"You need that to copy the information for me onto that USB"

Sasuke pulled the now wet USB and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Anything else?"

"Don't worry James Bond. You will get your fancy gadgets and spy stuff later"

"May I remind you I am the only one who can get you into my fathers computer"

"May I remind you I am doing this for your sake. I can back out any moment I want to. Besides im probably going to see Air Force ones master computer with my knowledge."

"You're a re-"

"Pain. Yes I know, now shut up im thinking."

Sasuke glared at Shikamaru but looked ahead of him afterwards. He didn't want to push Shikamaru too far that he wouldn't help him with his plans later. He was the only one who could help with this, and he knew Sasukes deepest darkest secret so he couldn't stab Shikamaru in the back.

Once they got back to school they grabbed Naruto and led him to the back of the school behind a number of trees so the gym class outside could not see them.

"All right Naruto thanks for agreeing with helping us today."

"No problem! As long as I get my ramen at the end then its cool with me!"

"Shut up you idiot"

"Sasuke you really have to get that stick up your ass out sometime?"

"You idiot you're speaking to loud! Were going to get caught"

"Teme you know im right. Seriously when will you ever just lay back?"

Sasuke punched Naruto in the back of his head and a huge bump formed, Naruto glared at Sasuke and spat his tongue out at him while Sasuke was only glaring back.

Shikamaru found it troublesome and annoying and wished he was sleeping rather than dealing with the two of them.

"Will you two just be quiet"

Sasuke and Naruto stopped their bickering and brought full attention to Shikamaru.

"Thank you. Now lets go through the plan."

Shikamaru turned his computer around and showed a blueprint of the building with red dots in certain places.

"Now if you two can shut up for at least 20 minutes then I can explain to you what it is we are going to do."

"Now there are at least 8 security guards on each floor. Makes enough sense because it is a provincial office, there are security cameras at every corner so the only way to make it through is either above of below them."

"That's impossible"

"How so Uchiha?"

"That building is 80 floors high, if we go above or below them is on the floor below the marked floor or above it. Either way we would be caught."

"Very True but I think there is way to get through. You see along side the building there is only one spot that is not on alert. If you two can stay in that area you can get up to your fathers floor."

"Why not the air vents?"

"Air vents Naruto?"

"Well yeah. Haven't you guys seen any spy movies? I mean most business building have an A/C. And Sasukes father works in one of those fancy pancy places so it must have an A/C. Then we should be able to get through the vents."

"That didn't even cross my mind…Sasuke when you went to your fathers work in the summer did they have an A/C?"

"Yes. He also said they installed new ventilating systems the G5 A/C I think it was called."

"You sure?"

"Yes I think that is what it was."

"Hmm" Shikamaru turned his computer around and typed in a few words and smirked and turned the computer screen around. A website was being shown to them both and the air conditioning system Sasukes father had was shown.

"We ran into some luck. This system has air ducts that a baby elephant could walk through, so that shouldn't be a problem and it just makes things go faster."

Naruto grinned and Sasuke nodded as Shikamaru went back to the blueprint of his fathers building.

"The First thing you're going to do is-"

---

Sasuke and Naruto walked out of the cab as Shikamaru walked up behind them coming out of hiding from behind a tree.

All three stopped at the front and switched on their cell phones.

"All right at 6:03PM I want to see you at the side of the building, I will be the in bathroom putting together the equipment and already have hacked into security"

"This is crazy."

"Yeah but you two are crazy enough to do it"

"No. He's the only really crazy enough to do it." Shikamaru and Sasuke turned their attention towards Naruto who was punching the air and making statements like 'I will succeed' and 'bring on them dogs'. It was an embarrassing sight.

"All right."

"GO"

Naruto and Sasuke walked off to the left as Shikamaru ran up to the front of the building and ran to reception.

"Ummm Excuse me?"

"Sorry no one can be inside the building unless they are employees or have permission to be here."

"No but I really, really have to go!"

"Go? Go where?"

"You know…"

"Oh. Oh! Second door to your left" The secretary said pointing to the direction of the bathroom

"Thanks!"

"No problem…" Shikamaru ran to the bathroom and checked no one was in any of the stalls. He locked the front door and took a seat on one of the toilets, placing his laptop on his lap.

"3…2…1" Shikamaru took a small pencil and pushed down a tile on the bathroom floor, the tile was loose and came off without much force. He pulled off the tile and saw a number of wires. He smirked and began opening other devices and such and hooked them up to his computer.

"And you go there" Shikamaru clipped a purple wire to a red one and 6 different screens of the security cameras were shown on his computer.

He pulled out his cell phone and plugged in ear phones and switched on his blue tooth, clipping the speaking portion on the front of his shirt.

"Naruto Sasuke im in. I have the security camera footage and its clear. Climb into the second vent on the west side of the building."

Naruto and Sasuke ran over to the left side of the building and saw three different vents, the looked at the numbers above and saw the number 2 above one of them. They opened the latch and walked in, closing the door behind them.

"All right Nara we are in here."

"Hold on. Im going to call you and answer your cell phone, once you answered it put it in your pocket and make sure you do not hang up. Repeat do not hang up."

"Got it"

"Naruto should do the same as well"

"All right. Hey idiot, when your cell phone rings answer it but do not hang up, put it into your pocket."

"Yeah okay."

Shikamaru dialed both of their numbers and they did as they were told to do.

"All right now I have your location. Continue moving foreword and turn left at the third corridor."

Sasuke nodded and crawled through the air ducts.

"You two just continue to crawl foreword when I tell you, turn left right or climb upwards. Got it?"

"Yeah. How's security doing?"

"Uchiha don't ask me questions. Trust me you two will not get caught tonight as long as you keep your voices low and listen to me."

"You better not let us get caught"

"I have a back up if you guys get yourselves in any problem"

Sasuke continued to crawl foreword with Naruto behind him.

"Say Sasuke?"

He took a turn left and answered Naruto. "Yeah what?"

"Why are we trying to get into your dad's computer?"

"I need…some passwords that we cannot have access to unless we use his computer."

"Yeah but what are the passwords for?"

"Im trying to find someone."

"Oh. So what you going to be a cop now teme?"

"No. And im not going to be a spy either. I just need this information and I will hang up my spying career forever."

"Oh come on teme. You know you are enjoying this, its pretty cool going on a mission like this. Get the feel for the real thing."

"Yeah I guess."

"All right climb upwards for four levels and make a right. There should be a door their but do not open it until I tell you to"

"Got it."

"Teme?"

"What Dobe?"

"What is driving you to do this? I mean you're usually not up to do this kind of thing but now you are here and you are the spark of this whole plan."

"You want to know the truth?"

"Of course. Im your best friend teme you can tell me."

"Love Naruto. That crazy emotion called love."

"Love?"

"Hn. I don't repeat myself dobe"

"I figured that out a long time ago."

"Well I answered your questions." They got to the door Shikamaru told them of and sat there waiting for Shikamaru's do.

"You two ready?"

"Well we wouldn't be in here if we weren't"

"All right on the count of three. Run towards the elevator, down the hallway to your right and you two should spot it."

"1"

"2"

"3" Naruto and Sasuke jumped out of the air vent and stopped in their tracks looking left and right to see if anyone saw them. When the coast was clear they ran down the hallway and got to the elevator.

"Now press the button pointing downwards"

"Nara. My fathers office is on the sixty fifth floor, shouldn't we be heading upwards?"

"I told you Uchiha. Don't question me! I know what im doing now hurry up!"

Naruto pressed the elevator button that pointed downwards. There was a little ping sound and the elevator doors opened they both walked in and watched the doors close.

"All right now what Nara?"

"Press the floor level 6. Once you get down there walk across to the elevator in front and press the fifty ninth floor button, and get off from there. I will tell you what to do when you are in the second elevator."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and pressed the button with the number 6 on it.

"I don't get it Teme. Why does Nara want us to change elevators?"

"I think he knew what was coming. There are elevators on only a certain number of floors. But on floor 58 is the last elevator that heads downwards. So if we got off from there, there would have been a chance of being caught."

"To make sure of that not happening, we had to get on the elevator that went up to a higher floor, because at those high floors people would only take the stairs downwards because that's is the only way down…The stairs are far away from the elevators so we will not get caught."

"Bingo Uchiha."

"Well I think its stupid that they don't have elevators on every floors."

"Just be thankful you do not work here."

The elevator got to floor six. Naruto and Sasuke walked across the hallway and stood in front of the second elevator. When it arrived they walked in a pressed the number 59 and the doors closed.

"What next Nara?"

"It is pretty clear from here on. Just walk up the stairs to the floor your father works on, I will take care of his secretary and by then I would have hacked into his lock of his door and it will be open for you."

"Brilliant."

"Tell that to my aching hands"

"Hn."

Once Naruto and Sasuke got to the fifty ninth floor they walked up the stairs to the sixty fifth floor. The walked into Sasukes fathers office, closed the door and Sasuke switched on his fathers computer.

"Nice work you two I will see you in 2 minutes."

"All right."

Both Sasuke and Naruto pulled out their earpieces and cell phones out from their places and took a seat on the chairs. Shikamaru came in shortly and took a seat at the main chair.

He typed in a few things and smirked.

"What?"

"Its incredible, the speed of this computer, the complexity, the design it's a pure work of art."

"Yes its amazing hurry up Nara! Im starving and I want my ramen!"

"Just shut up. Troublesome."

"Lets hack this baby. Sasuke USB please"

Sasuke handed over the USB to Shikamaru and he plugged it into the computer, he pulled out his laptop and the wire he used before. He connected the two computers together and did what he had done before earlier in the morning.

"Sasuke what was her username?"

"Chemical Pink"

"Hmpf. Found her"

He rolled over to his computer and wrote in a few things.

"Yep. Ah there you are you little bastard. The virus that blocked me last time."

He moved the mouse and clicked on the terminate button, the message that was shown before when they tried to hack into Chemical's computer disappeared. Shikamaru smirked and wrote some points down onto his computer. He saved the information onto his computer and the USB. He logged off Sasukes fathers computer and went back to his.

"All right Sasuke I can only know who this person is in three days"

"Fair enough. Can you also find me the three families that had access to the book 'To protect one another'?"

"Can I?"

"Just do it Nara. Don't be a smart ass"

"All right. Your lucky I know you so well or I would have left you by now."

"Hn."

"Guys im starving!"

"Naruto! Shut up!"

"I will not teme!"

"Please be quiet!"

Sasuke and Naruto glared at each other and looked their opposite ways. Naruto walked up to the wall that had a phone and smiled.

"Hey guys im going to order us a pizza!"

"NO NARUTO DON'T!"

Naruto lifted the phone off its machine and suddenly there was a beeping noise from the door and a red flashing light in the room.

"Shit! Way to go Naruto! They found us hacking into the system! Lets get out of here!"

"Nara what are the families."

"Uchiha, Hebi, and Haruno"

"Thanks."

All three of them ran through the hallways as Shikamaru was pushing an earphone into his ear.

"Guys take a left and there should be a laundry shoot!"

"Oh heck no!"

They got to it as they all stared at it.

"You go first dobe!" Sasuke pushed Naruto down the shoot as him and Shikamaru followed behind. The landed in a pile of dirty clothing and stood up as fast at they could. They heard some stepping from the outside and Shikamaru led them down a passageway.

"Shikamaru where are we going?" Naruto asked not really wanting to know.

"The sewage system"

"The what!?!?!?!"

"It's the only way we wont get caught Naruto! Sewer or jail, choose!"

"Okay okay! But I never did want to go down there."

"Lets get down there" Sasuke grabbed a railing flipped over and slid down it.

Shikamaru and Naruto followed but Naruto fell off midway and fell on his back at the bottom.

"Follow me!"

"We've been doing that all night!"

Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru ran through the sewage tunnels for a good 10 minutes before Shikamaru got to a ladder where he climbed up and pushed up a metal object.

"All right get out guys!"

The three of them got out of the sewage and looked around. They were in front of their school.

"Teme…"

"Yeah?"

"YOU MADE ME RUN THROUGH A SEWER JUST TO GET PASSWORDS!"

"Hn."

"YOU TOLD ME NOTHING ABOUT SEWERS!"

"Tch."

"Would you two just shut up? Sasuke I will give you the rest of the information on Monday morning, enjoy your weekend."

Shikamaru pulled out a bill and placed it into Naruto's hand. "And Naruto go buy as much ramen as this money can afford"

"AWESOME!"

"Nara. Here" Sasuke pulled out a sheet of paper and placed it into his hand. "Write down your three items and give me the sheet on Monday morning"

"Thanks Uchiha."

"Hn. Thanks Nara"

"Hey Guys! Are you going to thank me?"

The two looked at each other and shrugged. "Later Naruto"

Shikamaru and Sasuke turned when two security gaurds stood in front of the two and grabbed them. They pulled Sasuke and Shikamaru's arms behind them and place hand cuffs on their wrists.

"Shit! What's wrong officers?"

"You three hacked into the system, we need you to come down to the station."

The Officer that held Shikamaru grabbed hold of Naruto as well and pulled them all into the police car.

---

Once they were at the station they were all thrown into the same jail.

"I WANT MY PHONE CALL! I STILL DIDN'T GET MY PIZZA!"

"Naruto if you're going to call someone then do so."

"Hey guys" The three boys looked away from each other and up to Sakura who was standing there waving with her smile.

"How did you guys land up here?"

"Long story…" Shikamaru drawled out with a annoyed and tired tone.

"Nara just get us out of here."

"Sure Uchiha. Let me call the magic pixie's of key land and im sure we will have this cells keys in no time!" Shikamaru said with a sarcastic tone. Even he could be sarcastic when he wanted to be.

"Do your hacking."

"NO WORRIES GUYS! ILL KICK THE DOOR OPEN!"

"Not a good plan…you will only hurt yourself…"

"No Way! Naruto Uzumaki never gets hurt! Except emotionally when Sasuke stole my first kiss!"

"That was your first kid dobe?" Sasuke said with a smirk on his face

"Uh no! It was my first man kiss! No I mean…I always kiss like a man but I don't kiss other men…no offence"

"None taken…I think…"

Shikamaru went up to the lock and in three seconds the door swung open.

"Nara. That was the fastest hacking you've ever done!"

"Nah, they left the key in the door" Shikamaru said holding up the keys with a lazy expression.

"Guys! Wait! You can't just waltz out of here!" Sakura said in a worried tone

"Yes we can Sakura…" Sasuke said walking out of the jail cell casually and smirking at her.

She blushed and looked away her female instincts squealing, more or less her inner self.

**CHA! HE IS SOOO FINE!!!! DON'T YOU JUST LOVE THAT SMIRK! **Screamed inner Sakura, exactly what the real Sakura was thinking.

"Uh, what I meant Sasuke is that if they catch you walking out you will be in more trouble than you are already in!"

"That is where you come, Sakura are you any good at acting?" Said Sasuke with a questioning tone.

---

Sakura sighed and walked out to the office and held her breath. She fell to the ground yelping in pain.

"Oww Oww! My…umm THUMB! OWW MY THUMB!"

Everyone in the office ran over to Sakura with worry. Naruto gave her a thumbs up and the three of them sneaked out.

"Oh no I think I sprained it! Oh wait no! It was just a splinter…ahahaha funny, that must have come in when I was coming down the stairs…" She looked left and right and darted for the door and left the office straight home.

She was sure to ask those three how they ended up there, and why.

Naruto had left long ago to the ramen shack. Shikamaru and Sasuke parted ways as they went different directions to their homes.

---

Everyone was getting what they wanted…

The pieces of the puzzle were finally coming together…

It was only a matter of time…

'How troublesome. I need to take a nap' Shikamaru thought to himself

'Ramen…ramen…ramen…more ramen…' Naruto thought to himself in a happy tone.

'Chemical Pink. It's a matter of time to when I will finally see you. I truly love you, I cannot wait until I see you.' Sasuke thought to himself unlocking the door of his home and entering.

Sirens were heard in the background of Kohona and three boys were smirking with pride. What they did today. Was indeed.

Crazy.

**xXx**

**Perplexed – End**

Some of you asked...when I write 'Perplexed-End' It does not mean the end of the story. Its just the end of the chapter. I will tell all of you when the story is over.


	6. Authors Note

Dear Readers,

Dear Readers,

Yes I am still alive! I AM SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AS SOON AS I HOPED!! You see the chapter update is in my laptop…which is kinda screwed up now…And my USB is broken too so I cannot save it to that and put it onto the PC with internet access…

-sigh-

ALTHOUGH GOOD NEWS! My father has promised to buy me a new USB this weekend so the update will hopefully be soon : )

As well I think I just might post 2 chapters because I haven't been updating.

Blame Exams and stuff too though. So Yeah thought just to let you guys in.

kthxbye


	7. Tease

Perplexed

**Perplexed**

_**By: PikaBoo.LOVE**_

**Pairing: Sasuke/Sakura**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and well that's about it… The Songs are owned by the singers/bands, and you own the reviews.**__

**A.N: Read And Review :) Or I will steal your English Muffins! **

**Apology: Sorry for not updating as soon as I hoped, I know you guys must hate me but I have been distracted and my computer died on me and my USB died and well there is a long story. But here is the next chapter! ENJOY!**

**QUICK AUTHOR NOTE:**

If you wanna blame someone else for my absence blame Blowfish.peach! XD She gave me so many amazing books to read that I have been distracted…oh that girl had nice shoes! SEE I SUFFER FROM MAJOR A.D.D! Anyway, don't flame her or nothing XD Read her stories!

Good Things Take Time. But great Things Come In A Blink Of An Eye.

Now. READ THE STORY D:

LOL. Im forcing you. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha.

**--**

TEASE

**From: Chemical Pink**

**To: Ekusas**

**Subject: How's Life?!**

Happy Sunday morning Ekusas!

**From: REPLY. Ekusas**

**To: Chemical Pink**

**Subject: Reply How's Life?!**

Thanks for the wake up call Chemical. I should learn to switch of my computer before I go to sleep…

**From: REPLY. Chemical Pink**

**To: Ekusas**

**Subject: Reply How's Life?!**

Oh im sorry! But its already 10am here so figured you were probably awake…

**From: REPLY. Ekusas**

**To: Chemical Pink**

**Subject: Reply How's Life?!**

Its alright but please let me get back to sleep. I had a long night last night, ill have to tell you the story one day. Ill talk to you this evening alright? Good day to you Chemical Pink.

: )

**--**

Sakura sighed and switched off her computer monitor leaning back into her chair staring up at the ceiling. She wished she could hear Ekusas's stories, she also wished to meet Brad Pitt and have 4 kids but some things you have to wait for, especially the Brad Pitt part.

Sakura stretched her arms above her head and let out a big yawn arching her body foreword hearing cracks from her spine. She looked outside and watched the hustle and bustle of Sunday morning in the village market and smiled.

"Sakura honey! Please come downstairs for breakfast!" Sakura's mom called out for her from the bottom of the staircase. Sakura jumped up and tied a robe around her body and skipped down the stairs. Her mom rarely made breakfast, so when she did it was usually…

"Pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, sausage, all you can dream of for breakfast!" Sakura's mom smiled, letting her wrinkles from her smile show off.

"You forgot the cereal mom" Sakura gave her mother a smile and sat down dishing a little bit of everything onto her plate.

"Oh honey you have cereal so often it must have gotten boring! Besides its Sunday morning, a great day for mother daughter bonding!" Her mother exclaimed stuffing a sausage into her mouth.

"I would really like that mom, so you have no work?" Sakura asked curiously taking a sip of her orange juice, pulp of course.

"Whatever work I have I can worry about tomorrow, I have noticed I never really spend time with my daughter and I want to know what is happening in your world" Sakura's mother grin widened as she finished the last of her bacon. "Anything new with boys?"

Sakura blushed and smiled. She could always tell her mother about her online relationship with Ekusas, then again her mom might say no to that sort of relationship. Besides even if her and Ekusas's relationship worked out she wants to surprise her mother with the news.

"_**OH YES! YES, YES, YES! HIS NAME IS EKUSAS AND HE SOUNDS SUUUPPPPEEEERRR HAWT!"**_ Inner Sakura screamed almost deafening Sakura, of how she sometimes wished she could just get rid of her inner self at times.

Sakura sweat dropped at her inner self and ignored her after that completely.

"Not really, I made a few new friends but most of the boys I am friends with have girlfriends" Sakura finished off the last bit of her breakfast washing it down with orange juice, letting the citrus flavor fill her mouth.

"Oh well…that's good to see your making new friends. Don't worry about boys for now anyway, no boys until your 100!"

"MOM!" Sakura wailed and she laughed along with her mother. "I am sure that must be against the law of marriage!"

"Alright alright, when your my age!" Her mother stood up gathering the plates grinning down at her daughter. "and not a moment sooner!" She winked at her daughter and began washing the dishes.

"You're pretty young so im alright with that, so what would you like to do today mom? Movies? Shopping? Oh oh the book store! Chapters!" (LOL yes Jess I put Chapters in there for us both! 333 xD)

"I would like that! I can spend the whole day in a book store alone, we could buy about what? 10 books? And then have a little shopping trip on our way back home!" Her mother exclaimed happily packing the dishes away.

"I would love that mom!" She came around the counter and hugged her mother. "ill go get ready, ill be down in a half hour mom!"

"Oh honey im getting old, im not a race horse like you teenagers! Fast food, high speed internet, channels to the 1000's! Its too much for us old folks to get used to!" Her mother exclaimed laughing along with her daughter.

Sakura nodded and ran up the stairs looking foreword to the day with her mother. She loved her mother more than the world itself and always looked foreword to days with her. They just had so much in common.

--

Sasuke groaned as his alarm clock blared into his ear letting him know it was 11am. "Dobe…you just had to get me a alarm clock for my birthday…" Sasuke banged his fist onto the alarm clock which…of course did not shut up.

"Oh shut up!" Sasuke bolted up from his bed and opened his boxer draw closing it harshly with his alarm clock within it. He could still hear the ringing but his boxers were muffling it's ringing, his alarm clock with shut up eventually…it always does…

Sasuke glanced to his slide at the pile of broken alarm clocks and smirked. This alarm clock had a similar fate in the near future.

Sasuke got up from his bed and got a change of clothing out.

Him and Shikamaru were going to see where Chemical Pink lived, and even though Shikamaru will surely be late for the meet up. A Uchiha is never tardy.

In a half hour Sasuke had changed into a black shirt and black shorts, his hair the same as always and his same blue shoes as always.

He grabbed a tomato from the fridge and headed out to the front of the school, that is where him and Shikamaru were going to meet up today.

He leaned casually against the wall of the school glancing left to right occasionally looking for the Nara kid. He also watched as adults walked through the streets window-shopping and rolled his eyes at the occasional fan girl that passed by him.

Eventually Shikamaru made it to the school, yawning as usual.

"What took you so long Nara? I've been waiting for a good half hour."

"Don't blame me I would have been on time but Ino called…man she can talk nonstop for a good long while." Shikamaru rolled his eyes and pulled out a sheet of paper. "no worries Uchiha, I have located where she lives. Lucky you she actually lives in this country and to your luck in the city.

"You mean I probably have seen her before?" Sasuke asked curiously, knowing his fate might be that he was in love with a fan girl. He shivered and shook that thought of out his head.

"There is that possibility, considering she lives maybe…10 minutes walk away from where you live…" Shikamaru drawled out not very interested in their conversation.

Sasuke gulped down the lump in his throat; for once he feared his emotions. The chances of Chemical Pink being a fan girl were quite high now…and that was terrible news for the Uchiha.

He shook his head and smirked. No matter, if she was a fan girl it just meant she already loved his outside features, and since he has talked to her she liked his personality as well. There was hope for him and his smirk grew wider.

"alright Nara, where does she live?"

"hold up there hot shot, you cannot just waltz to her front door and say. 'Hey im the guy your madly in love with, lets get married and have our honey moon in Hawaii'. " Shikamaru sighed and pocketed his hands.

"That is a bit overwhelming…"

"Exactly, I say you find out about her more, maybe find out who she is first? Im sure if she lives close to she attends our school."

"Sure, and im sure it will be fun to play detective, I know she takes all science classes and takes university level classes mostly."

"That's a good start. I'll keep her information with me, just incase you want to cheat." Shikamaru said, surely enjoying he finally had some power over the Uchiha.

"Are you enjoying this as much as I think you are?" Sasuke asked cocking his brow upward.

"I just might be." Shikamaru sighed as her heard his cell phone ringing. "Excuse me…Yes Ino?" Sasuke watched as Shikamaru winced at her yelling into her cell phone, surely making him deaf in the ear. "I have to go…" Shikamaru walked off slouching trying to block out Ino's wails from the phone.

Sasuke sighed and looked up at the sky, the sky was painted a baby blue and had clouds streaking the sky above, it was a scene he wished he would share with someone some day.

--

"Sakura honey! I have my books, how about you?" Sakura's mother asked holding a pile of arms, she surely bought more books than she had planned.

Sakura came around the corner with about 5 books in her arms smiling at her mothers sight. "Here mom give me the books and we will pay for these books" Sakura's mother nodded and placed her pile of books on top of Sakura's pile.

They paid for their books totaling to more than 100 dollars worth of books. If they could they would have lived in the bookstore, but sadly that is a dream that cannot come true.

By the time Sakura and her mother had, had lunch they were too tired from book shopping to do even more. Sakura's mother left Sakura to go home and take the books with her, Sakura wanted to take a long walk anyway, get a good look around the neighborhood.

Sakura came around to the section where the basket-ball courts were set up. She looked further out and saw a bunch of bodies moving around.

She came up closer and saw bodies glistening in the sunlight, she blushed at the sight but stared in awe. Some boys have made a game, obviously hot from the sunlight's heat and all their shirts were off, shining with sweat.

Before she could even get a better look she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Looking at the boys?"

Sakura jumped with shock and spun around coming face to face with a bare and muscular chest. (OMG JESS KARTIK!) She blushed heavily and looked up at the face to the beholder of the body's god.

"Sa-Sasuke?" She sputtered out looking up at him who was smirking down at her. She never noticed before but he was very tall compared to her.

"Now what would you be doing here? If you cannot find your way's around a simple school, how would you ever find your way home out in the open?" he smirked down at her mocking her. She regained her posture and tried to hide away the blush that crept up her face.

"That was a one time thing"

"Actually it happened twice" He rebutled, he was definitely winning this battle of the wits.

"Shut up! You just found me at bad timing, how am I supposed to know where to go on my first day?" She questioned him smiling, she would not lose to him.

"They do have numbers on the doors for a reason. Grapefruit"

"Shut it!" She glared at him and looked to her side, he was definitely hot with a shirt on but with a shirt off. He was well…no one was as hot as he was for now…

"or maybe you were distracted by my goods looks"

"Yes that seems to be the only thing you do have going for you."

"Oh dear, you broke my heart!" He said dramatically putting his arm across his forehead like a fainting actress. Yes an actress. Not actor. Actress.

"Ill go get you a band-aid then! My question is why are you here Sasuke?"

He stared at her blankly and chuckled, she gasped and realized his laugh was very hot. She might want to have gotten out of there earlier, he was turning her on.

"Oh you know I came here so I can talk to the birdies and singing songs to the flowers!" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Oh you are so funny…" Sakura said in a bored tone rolling her eyes at him. "I am serious Sasuke"

"I came to play basket-ball…notice? No shirt on? Basket-ball in my hand? Im throwing you a bone here"

Sakura blinked and laughed at her stupidity. "Oh my gosh I cannot believe im so blind!"

Sasuke smirked at her and leaned against one arm being supported by a tree's trunk. "I can. Remember when you couldn't find the map? And it was right infront of you."

"You seem to enjoy making fun of me Sasuke." She glared at him and crossed her arms, his smirk just grew wider and he chuckled again bring a blush to her face.

"Oh I enjoy it very much, seeing as I always beat you in the battle of wits." He pushed himself off from the tree trunk and bounced the ball to the ground and let it bounce back up again. "Care to join me in a one on one game?"

"You already know your going to win!" She said angerly then let out a laugh

"Exactly. That means I can buy you an ice-cream afterwards, understand?" Sasuke said beginning to walk to the basket-ball court where the boys have just finished up a game.

Sakura took a while for her brain to register what had happened and she ran behind Sasuke stealing the ball from his arms, and throwing it at the net.

She missed.

"When you want to look cool Sakura, you try to get the ball into the net"

"Oh your so funny Sasuke!" She growled and grabbed the ball from the ground, which disappeared from her hands not a moment later. "Huh? HEY! SASUKE!"

"You snooze you lose. Grapefruit." He smirked and threw the ball into the air making a swish without any effort it seemed. "See that is what makes it look cool."

"Cool, warm, big deal. Your still the same old' Sasuke in my eyes, just a better basket-ball player than I expected."

"Okay okay here." Sasuke held out the ball with both hands in front of her. "Take it and make a shot"

"Really?" She reached towards the ball and the moment her finger tips were going to touch the bright orange ball it vanished.

"Pshyc!" Sasuke threw it above her and held up in the air with one hand. "Come on Sakura get the ball. Shorty"

"HEY!" Sakura jumped up trying to steal the ball from Sasukes grip but failed, he chuckled and moved the ball from one hand to the other.

"Come on Grapefruit, im sure you can get the ball, force!"

"You want force? OKAY!" With that Sakura swinged her leg back and kicked Sasuke in the shin. He winced in pain dropping the ball in the process; she jumped onto his back and threw the ball into the net and hanging from the rim.

"That would be called a foul."

"I don't see any referee's here so I can make up rules of my own!" She exclaimed still hanging from the rim, he hands slipped and she began to fall. Sasuke stood below her and caught her with the ball landing onto her stomach.

"If it makes yourself feel any better. But your not fair, you are sure to fail gym class." He smirked at her and put her down onto her feet. "Oh and no problem Sakura! Yes I did just save you from a major butt injury."

"I don't say thanks to people who make me lose"

"But you see, I treat losers to ice-cream."

"How do you know if I like ice-cream? I might just like lemonade rather"

Sasuke smirked and rolled his eyes. "There is no girl I know who does not like ice-cream, and besides. The great Uchiha Sasuke is buying you it! It will taste ten times better."

"Cocky are we Sasuke?" She asked pulling the ball from the ground and stood up straight.

"Just a tad bit, come lets go." She cocked her head to the side and coughed. "Yeah what?"

"Your shirt?"

"Cannot take any more of my sexyness I see…I knew you would eventually fall head over heels for me."

"Yes can't you see I am at your feet? Oh great Sasuke!" She exclaimed sarcastically grabbing his shirt and throwing it to him.

--

Once Sasuke and Sakura had gotten ice-cream for themselves they sat at a bench. Sakura sitting cross legged and Sasuke leaning foreward on his forearms, resting against his legs.

"Sasuke?"

"Im not going to buy you another one, if that's what your thinking."

"Oh god no! I was wondering if you could tell me if the book you gave me has a good ending?"

"A good ending? Depends…"

She looked at him curiously waiting for him to answer. "Depends?"

"In some cases yes it has a good ending, but 2 males love the one girl and she has to make the decision. Everyone has their own opnion, but I think it was neither a happy or a sad ending."

"Why's that?"

Sasuke sighed and looked at her square in the eyes. "I believe you should not need to choose between two people. When you really love someone, its that one and only person." Sakura was taken back by this.

Sasuke didn't seem like the kind of guy to say something like that, but him saying it. It meant he actually…believed in true love. He is mature for one thing.

"Do you agree with me? Or are you going to continue staring at me like I have 3 eyes and bald head?" Sasuke said smirking, she looked completely lost in thought.

"Huh? Oh, yeah for sure! And question Sasuke…"

"Another one? Yeah what…"

She smiled and turned her entire body towards him grinning like a fool. "Yesterday, why were you guys in that jail cell?"

"Psh. Like I would tell you"

"Oooh a rebel? I Like that! Very hot Sasuke."

"Well yes can you not see? Im pulling you into my trap, are you not hypnotized just yet?"

"I might be, but like I would tell you what I think of you."

"Oh come on" Sasuke exclaimed, obviously wanting to know what Sakura thought of him.

"SASUKE! SAKURA! OH GOODNESS GOODY GOSH I KNEW IT WAS TRUE!" Ino yelled from about 7 meters away from them jumping up and down.

Sakura looked down and saw how close her and Sasuke were. Sitting on a bench, eating ice cream, close to each other…oh no…

"No Ino its not what It looks like!"

"Sasuke how could you!" Ino exclaimed tears brimming at her eyes

Sasuke finally caught up and realized what Sakura had realized before him. "Oh no its not that Ino!"

"Its Exactly what it is! You guys are eating ice-cream without me!"

"Huh? Oh…im sorry Ino…would you like some?"

"And make me fat are you insane!" Ino said waving her arms up and down like a fool.

"Ino!" Shikamaru came running up behind her panting and wheezing for much needed breath. "Why…are you…so…fast…holy mother…of…noodles…"

"That is what you get for skipping gym class, we have to burn those calories!" Ino jumped on one foot to the other punching the air like a boxer. COME ON SHIKA! 5 MORE MILES!"

"What calories? Your as skinny and flat as a-" Before Shikamaru could finish his sentence he watched Ino cower over him with storm clouds thundering behind her.

"I AM WHAT?!"

"The most beautiful girl in the world?"

Ino gasped and tackled Shikamaru into a death gripping hug that was turning his face blue. "I-ino…Cant…Breathe!"

" AWW SHIKAMARU-KUN YOU REALLY THINK I AM!?"

"Ha no, that would be Jessica Alba, I just said it to not get you mad at me." Shikamaru glanced to the side and widens his eyes. Did he just say that outloud? Infront of her? He turned his head slowly towards her and her eyes were flaming with fury.

"SHIKAMARU NARA! IM GOING TO HANG YOU FROM YOUR HAIRY PICKLE!" She pounded her fist into her other hand and cracks her knuckles, Shikamaru widnes his eyes and run like his life depended on it. Which in this case, his kids depended on it.

"Oh…that must hurt to get hung from your pickle…"

"Your Pickle? I Don't get it…"

"Uhm…"Sasuke coughs and looks at Sakura. "You know your lollipop? Burito? Glue Stick? Shovel, A Danger!?" Sakura blinks in confusion, obviously not knowing what Sasuke was implying.

"A males sex organ" Sakura widened her eyes her cheeks burning from a heated blush. "Sakura? Sakura? Grapefruit? Helloo…." Sasuke waves his hand infront of Sakura's face confused at her frozen state.

Sasuke sighed and picked up her frozen body seeing a piece of paper from her pocket, he reaches down to grab it and reads what is inside it. "Where she lives, wonderful…ill take her home…

Sasuke walked his way to her home following the map she drew. Sasuke knew one thing, she was not the greatest map drawer in the world. It looked as if a 5 year old drew on it with a purple crayon.

--

When Sasuke reached Sakura's house he rung the door bell and a women in her late 40's answering the door with a smile that reminded him of Sakura's.

"Sakura's mother?"

Sakura's mom looked down at Sakura frozen in Sasukes arms and looks back up at him confused.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha. A new friend of Sakura's…she came to this state…and I followed her map home and…yes…here she is…" Sasuke laid Sakura on the couch making a quick dart to the door, and home.

--

Once Sakura came to half an hour later, her mother was sitting on the chair across from her smiling like a fool.

"No new boy news? You were right…HE IS A MAN!" Her mother fans herself with her hands blushing.

"Huh what?"

"Who was that tall, good looking young man who brought you home? He said his name was…Sasuke I think it was…"

"OH SASUKE! He brought me home…? He is the boy who helped me around the school, when I was lost."

"Well he can help me around anytime!"

"MOM! EWW!" Her mom laughs and Sakura blushes, her mother was hitting on one of her school friends.

"I am just joking honey, you need rest. And he seems very polite…and very charming…the perfect man. Hopefully he will be your boyfriend sooner or later."

Sakura looked hopeful for a moment but remembered his secret. "He is already in love mom, in actual love. So I have no chance with him."

"Oh well there are many men in the sea!"

Sakura simply nodded as her mom left the room and she smiled. Who was she kidding? Why would she want to date Sasuke? When she had Ekusas!

**xXx**

**Perplexed – End**

I wrote this chapter when it was 2AM and I was sick! The book I read kept me up because it was that sad! Good! BUT SAD! Anyone wanna know the name? Just ask and I might tell you! THANKS FOR READING! READ AND REVIEW! : D


	8. Amazing

Perplexed

**Perplexed**

_**By: PikaBoo.LOVE**_

**Pairing: Sasuke/Sakura**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and well that's about it… The Songs are owned by the singers/bands, and you own the reviews.**__

**A.N: Read And Review :) Or I will steal your Fruit By The Foots! **

**Note: I am updating twice in one day, That's amazing!**

**--**

AMAZING

Sakura simply nodded as her mom left the room and she smiled. Who was she kidding? Why would she want to date Sasuke? When she had Ekusas!

--

Sakura turned off her monitor sighing. Ekusas had not responded to her e-mail yet and she was looking so foreword to talking to him…why couldn't she just finish with school early and met him sooner?

Sakura sat up from her seat and plopped down on her bed crossing her legs. She just had a thought, should she tell someone about her love? Sure long distance relationships were not the smartest things in the world, and added the fact she has never even seen what Ekusas looks like…she still liked him. Maybe even loved him.

But its what's on the inside that counts right? She has spoken to Ekusas for a good while now and she love his personality. His looks shouldn't matter but…

If Sakura told her friends she had no idea what they would say. Would they congratulate her on her new found emotion? Or would they scold her for even talking to a complete stranger online?

She didn't know…better be safe than sorry.

"I will tell them one day, but for now ill just keep it to myself." Sakura smiled and pulled out her book she wrote her story in, she hadn't written in it for the longest time and she felt she should write the next chapter.

--

_Dear diary, _

_Well my friends baby has been born and it has been non stop calling me for help. She's really getting on my last nerves now. Her boyfriend Is never home, and if he is they end up only having sex and then her leaves again._

_That poor baby I wonder how its going to survive with such a careless mother. I think my friend is planning on asking me to take the baby out of her hands. Yeah right! She is dreaming that is for sure!_

_I told her it was a bad idea to go through with having a baby, but does she listen to me? Of course she doesn't, that's how she rolls._

_Now my friend in college I haven't heard from her, but Im sure she is doing just fine. She has an awards night next week and im going to secretly watch her get her award. I know she doesn't want me to be near her but I need to see her get that award. She has worked so hard for it, I want to see her hard work being paid off._

_Diary im not sure what im going to do…and what do I really want now?_

_I want to be in love. I see a lot of people becoming couples and they look so happy with each other, I want to be one of them. I know high school relationships usually don't do well…but…Its still nice to know someone likes you._

_Well, that's it for now Diary. _

_--_

Sakura's character in my story really needed find a way to end the story nicely. Maybe it should end up being a love story? Just a thought. Sakura pushed her book back into its place and grabbed some clothes for the new day. Ino and her were going to lecture about good boyfriends.

She wants to train Shikamaru to be a better boyfriend, yeah right like you can change a boy.

Sakura slid on her shirt and jeans and brushed her teeth, cringing at how terrible a mess her hair was this morning. She took a swig of Listerine and let the residue swim down the sink's hole.

Sakura took her big red hair brush from her drawer and brushed through her strands on hair. 150 times just like her mother said, that's what keep your hair silky smooth and healthy. Once Sakura washed her face and but on a bit of mascara on her eye lashes she looked at herself in the mirror one more time and smiled.

She left her room and tip toed into her kitchen grabbing a apple to go, her mom stayed up late last night finishing a report for work. Why couldn't she understand that her company would not break down if she just stopped for a couple of days?

Sakura grabbed her keys and purse and opened the front door, which was blocked by a bouquet. Sakura smiled and picked up the bouquet, and read the card.

'Its pretty pathetic that your not mature enough to handle the word penis. But here's a bunch of flowers to make you feel better. From Sasuke, the guy who's a better basket ball player than you.' Sakura frowned and put the bunch of flower on the table.

Sasuke could be so sweet and nice, but then he would ruin in with saying something so stupid and mean to ruin the moment.

But it was sweet of him…even if he was a moron sometimes.

She froze for a second and blushed, what if Ekusas was sweet like this? When she wasn't feeling well or when he did something wrong, he would bring her a bouquet of flowers. That would be the sweetest thing in the world.

Sakura shook her head and rushed out the door and locked it, jogging up to Ino's house. Today was going to be fun.

--

Sasuke groaned when looking at his calendar. Today was they day his big brother Itachi would be coming back from university. Oh how he hated his older brother.

"Always showing off, always thinking he is better than me…I want to kill him." Sasuke punched his calendar and let it fall on the ground and saw the blinking light from his computer.

He smirked and spun in his chair, entering the password and pressing on the button that said 'New message'.

**From: Chemical Pink**

**To: Ekusas**

**Subject: Hey Ekusas**

Good morning Ekusas. My head hurts today like it never has before and I cannot believe you haven't been online as often as you usually are. I miss you a lot. Today I am going to be with my friend so I wont be at home, therefore I wont be online. Tell me how your night was, and how is school going for you?

--

He nodded and replied to Chemical pink. At least his day started off well, he was able to get some word from the girl he loved.

Sasuke leaned back in his chair along with a marker and a stack of post-it notes. He was going to meet Chemical in the best way possible. First things first, you want to make a good impression.

"Tuxedo, flowers, … , erm ill get back to this" He stated growling that his mind didn't really want to work with him today.

Sasuke dropped his marker on the desk and groaned hiding his face with a magazine. Why wouldn't the Nara kid just give him the information about her? It was killing him to know who she was, what she looked like.

All he wants is her address so he can see what she simply looks like, and maybe see what her room looks like. To see if she was into the romance things or was all about get it over and done with.

Sasuke let his arms fall limp to his side and sighed.

Sasuke was not really a fan of being romantic, but he had to admit. When he dreamed about Chemical pink he loved how she reacted to his acts of romance.

"Besides…chicks love the romance non sense."

Sasuke knew that for a fact. No matter who the girl was, every girl loved some act of romance. Like his mother said to him before she passed away…

Flashback

_Little Sasuke ran through the Uchiha Manor grinning like a idiot, he couldn't wait to tell his mom the big surprise._

_Sasuke slid open the door and saw his mom making sushi for their lunch tomorrow. He smiled and climbed up on the counter next to her work and smiled._

"_Hey Sasuke, why are you smiling like that today?" His mom smiled and held out a piece of sushi, Sasuke gladly took and swallowed entirely in two bites._

_Sasuke smiled and held out a pink card with a glitter heart made on the front._

"_What is this Sasuke?"_

"_Happy Mothers Day Mom!" Sasuke opened the card and flower petals fell from the inside with the words 'happy mothers day' big and bold printed on the inside of the card._

"_Oh Sasuke its beautiful!" Sasukes mom took the card from his hands and hugged her son tightly, she smiled and held his hands. "Sasuke honey why do you always treat me so nicely?"_

"_Because I love you mom!"_

_She smiled and hugged her son again. "Sasuke, I hope you love me as much as you will love the love of your life one day."_

"_But…I love you mom, I wont love anyone else!"_

"_Oh Sasuke…you can love me and someone else, but you cannot love two someone else's. Remember Sasuke, no one can love two people you can only love one person at a time."_

"_Mommy, your confusing me."_

_His mom smiled and kissed her sons forehead. "When you grow up Sasuke, I want you to treat the love of life with as much love as you do to me. All girls love romance and kind acts from a man. All girls."_

_--_

Sasuke sighed and looked back at the picture of his mom, dad, big brother and him he kept next to his bedside and sighed. He loved his mother so much; she was the last person who deserved to die.

Sasuke sat up and smirked.

"Shikamaru Nara, you and I…are having another spy night. Tonight."

--

Sakura and Ino had made through the day throughout tough training, well Sakura did. Ino basically blabbed the whole day about how Sakura should try and get a boyfriend at school.

Sakura did take that into consideration. At her age dating people who were in your school was a better choice. You would be able to see them, and she was sure it was a relationship booster as for the length of the known relationship.

Although you would see them to often, and usually the boyfriend pulls you out of your life entirely. Your best of friends will become very angry with you because you didn't bother to speak with them during lunch.

But friends are always there for you, not matter what.

Sakura glanced at Ino who was screaming into the phone.

'Probably that lazy boy Shikamaru she is talking too. Poor man.' Sakura thought to herself, not wanting to get Ino any angrier than she already was.

Sakura smiled and looked up at the clear blue sky.

Finally the weather was turning around to be nice today. But of course it had to be a Sunday so they would have to go back to school the next day.

Funny how that works. Its usually terrible weather during the weekend but during the week the weather is wonderful, but of course your stuck indoors and working. Fun.

Sakura let the wind push her hair behind her, her pink strands of hair moving away from her face and smiled.

Not too long from now she would meet Ekusas. How she…dare say it…loved him…

She blushed and closed her eyes smiling.

'Ekusas you have no idea how much I want to meet you, you are amazing you made my days wonderful during the summer…'

Ino called for Sakura after closing her cell phone and surely deafening Shikamaru.

Sakura nodded and ran to Ino, completing her thought about Ekusas.

'you are so amazing…I want you to make the rest of my life amazing…'

--

Sasuke grabbed the phone and dialed Shikamaru's number, he was groaning about how Ino had already deafened him but Sasuke really didn't care.

He needed a way to be relieved of his brother as well, and what better way not to be around your brother than looking for the girl you loved?

He smirked when Shikamaru eventually agreed to his proporsition and he dropped the phone on the bed.

'Chemical, im surprised of how far we have gotten. You are just so…"

Sasuke and Sakura both looked outside watching how a flock of birds soared in the clear blue sky.

'Amazing' they both thought in union.

**xXx**

**Perplexed – End**

**This is the shortest chapter I have ever written. Sorry to inform you guys but the next chapter will take a little while AGAIN because of exams. Ill do my best and update on the 19 of June, a day after my exams. LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Review's make me smile!**


End file.
